Harry Potter et le nouvel allié
by andadrielle
Summary: L'animosité entre Harry et Drago s'ammenuise après un petit accident dans le train à la fin de leur 4eme année! Ils fuirent le monde...Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et le nouvel allié   
  
Et bien, voici ce qui pourrait être le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter. C'est ma première fic et je vais essayer de la faire différente des autres. Je ne sais pas si cela sera un slash ou non, je vais décider ça plus tard. Ce n'est qu'un essai mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même. Bonne Lecture ! Andadrielle Ps. J'ai un peu changer la fin du 4ème tome pour que l'histoire puisse marcher. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je ne ferais pas la longuueee description des personnages car je crois que tout le monde les connaît par c?ur.  
  
**  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Un jeune homme du nom de Drago Malfoy était, comme vous le savez tous un sorcier. Il était présentement dans le Poudlard Express pour le chemin du retour. Après s'être '' évader'' de son compartiment à cause d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson, faignant une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, il commença à se promener dans le couloir sans aucune raison évidente.  
  
Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé cette année. Pour lui, tout s'était bien passé, même s'il n'avait pas eu de quidditch. Mais pour un certain Potter, l'année avait particulièrement été difficile, surtout la fin. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait de la pitié, mais il n'était pas heureux de cela non plus. Disons juste qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. De plus il n'avait jamais rien eu contre Cédric Diggory.  
  
« Et dire que ce Potter doit s'en foutre comme une bouse de dragon, pensa Drago. Il doit être en train de rire de tout ça avec ses petits amis de Weaslay et Granger »  
  
Dès qu'il finit sa pensée, il fonça dans une personne qui courait à toutes jambes la tête baissée. Drago et l'autre personne tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mât. Mais à peine eut il retrouver ses esprits que l'autre s'était levé et avait recommencé à courir dans la direction des toilettes des garçons et s'y enferma.  
  
Drago, jeune homme curieux si l'on peut dire, se dirigea dans la même direction et entra (1). Toutes les toilettes étaient occupées alors il devait attendre que les autres garçons sortent pour trouver le bon. Cela ne prit que 5 minutes et il ne resta qu'une seule toilette occupée. Il toqua. aucune réponse. Il recommença.encore aucune. Tout ça commençait à l'énervé. Il n'entendait qu'un petit murmure qui semblait toujours se répéter. Il colla son oreille à la porte mais c'est là que la personne à l'intérieur décida de sortir. Potter ! Malfoy ! Tu ÉCOUTES au porte maintenant ! Et toi ! Tu fonce dans les gens à pleine course ! Est- ce que tu veux tuer tout le monde ou quoi ? . Je. Non ! LAISSE TOMBER OK ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me prenne pour un imbécile, un fou ou un meurtrier ! Quoi ! dit Drago surpris.  
Harry, se rendant conte de son erreur, essaya de sortir de sa cabine mais  
Drago lui bloqua le passage. Pousse toi de là Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. Pas tant que tu me raconteras pas toute cette histoire d'imbécile et de fou ! C'est pas de tes affaires et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Harry. Tu connais pas la solidarité masculine. En plus, ça fait toujours du bien de parler. Tu veux plutôt dire que tu vas aller raconter ça à tout le monde pour me ridiculiser.  
Harry se laissa glisser sur le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. .. De toute manière, tout ça va se faire savoir dans pas longtemps et je n'ai plus personne avec moi, plus d'amis, plus de parents, plus de famille, de vrai famille je devrais dire. D'une manière ou d'une autre tout le monde va se retourner contre moi alors que se soit tout de suite ou plus tard ça ne fera pas grande différence.  
Drago s'assit à côté de lui et dit : Et tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, t'as qu'à regarder avec qui je me traîne pour savoir que ce n'est pas intentionnel. Et mes parent : un père qui ne pense qu'à son maître et une mère qui ne s'occupe pas vraiment de moi. C'est pas une famille, c'est l'enfer. Tout ce que j'ai c'est de l'argent. Et moi, des ''amis'' payé par ses parents, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de l'amitié forte. Je te comprends, t'inquiète pas. T'es pas tout seul.  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent et se sourirent. Un vrai sourire cette  
fois, un sourire sincère. Bon! Allez! Raconte se qui c'est passé, dit Drago toujours un petit sourire au lèvres Ok.  
  
*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-* Harry était dans son compartiment en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Il était dans sa bulle, entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, et ses deux amis se parlaient tout bas. Bizarrement, il se sentait de plus en plus fixé, c'est pour cela qu'il se retourna. Il vit Hermione parler dans l'oreille à Ron en le regardant étrangement. Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? . Pour rien, dit Ron C'est ça ! Et moi je suis Voldemort ! NE DIS plus ce nom ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu le sais que ça nous fait peur ! Vous vous faites peur vous mêmes ! Dire son nom ne le fera pas réapparaître ! dit Harry. Ah ouais ! s'exclama Ron. Alors, pourquoi est- ce que tu l'as fait ? QUES QUE TU INSINUS ? s'écria Harry  
Harry et Ron s'étaient levés et se regardaient d'un air menaçant. JE DIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A FAIT REVENIR, QUE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! ET ÇA NE ME SURPRENDRAIT PAS QUE TU L'AI FAIT EXPRÈS ! ET NOUS NE SOMMES PAS LES SEULS À PENSER ÇA ! ..J'y crois pas. Mes meilleurs amis croient que je suis un tueur, un assassin, que je suis allié à Voldemort ! À ce que je vois, la confiance règne ici ! Et ils disent que se sont mes amis ! PFF ! .Je.Harry.on.excuse nous., dit Hermionne .voulait.pas dire ça.., dit Ron(2) NON ! LAISSER TOMBER ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOUT ÇA ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS EXCUSER ! VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN ASSASSIN BORDEL ! QUES QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FASSE ! QUE J'IMPLORE DIEU POUR QUE CÉDIC REVIENNE ! JE SAIS, IL EST MORT PAR MA FAUTE ! JE SAIS TOUT ÇA.  
Harry se calma un peu et finit : Mais je ne savais pas que mes amis pensaient ça aussi.  
Il les regarda une dernière fois avec un peu de d'incompréhension et de  
dégoût dans les yeux, ce que Ron et Hermione remarquèrent. Je m'en vais ! dit Harry. Attends ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Mais s'était trop tard. Harry était sorti du compartiment, d'une partie  
de leur vie et ne reviendrait pas pour les pardonner. Ils le savaient  
tout les deux  
*-*-*-*Fin du Flash Back*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bon et bien le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez  
aimé !  
Si oui, alors Review please !  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	2. S'évadez

Merci énormément pour tous ceux qui m'ont review et je cite :  
  
Lyra.b : tu voulais la suite, alors la voici, la voilà !!!Merci !  
  
Izzie : merci beaucoup ! ( Ne t'inquiete pas pour les dialogue, ils vont être plus espacés à l'avenir.  
  
Okami-chan : Merci bien ! Pour le slash, je vais p-t en faire un vers le 3 ou 4ème chapitre ! Ça dépend aussi de la majorité des gens, mais àjusqu'à maintenant c'est le slash qui l'emporte ! Merci encore !  
  
Sandra : Merci d'aimer ma fic ! J'essaye de la faire original mais beaucoup d'idées sont déjà prises. Je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Je vais essayer de pas lâcher t'inquiète pas !  
  
Ocane Potter : Merci bien ! Pour la suite et bien la voici ! Mais je ne sais pas encore si Harry va reparler à Ron et Hermi ! Ce sera une surprise !  
  
Clem-julie : Le premier chapitre n'était qu'un essai pour savoir si les gens allait aimer ma fic ! J'ai fait le premier chapitre sur un coup de tête ;) !!  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews et maintenant la suite !  
  
** Chapitre 2  
  
Un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire : Harry vient tout juste de se chicaner avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.  
  
-Alors là, je pensais pas que Weaslay et Granger pouvait être aussi. têtu pour ne pas dire complètement cons. dit Drago.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont réagis comme ça. peut-être parce que tout ce qu'ils disent, c'est vrai..  
  
Enlève ça de ta tête Pott.Harry. C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est celle du p'tit Voldie et de ses acolytes.Et dire que mon père est avec Lui !  
  
Ton père a peut-être des raisons après tout. Tu lui as déjà demandé ?  
  
Oui, et il dit que c'est parce qu'un jour, Voldemort va être le roi des sorciers et moldus aussi et qu'il vaut mieux se mettre du côté des gagnants plutôt que des perdants.  
  
C'est fous ce qu'on peut faire pour avoir un peu de pouvoirs ou d'argent ! dit Harry  
  
Et dire que mon ''père'' veut que je devienne un mangemort comme lui ! Il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours pour me dire que Voldemort me veut comme recrue. Et je ne suis pas le seul, il ya a Brade et Goyle aussi. Lucius ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis.comme s'il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.  
  
Malfoy ! Tu viens de me donner une idée de génie  
  
Appelle moi Drago ou Dray ok ? Malfoy c'est un nom qui ne va plus du tout.  
  
Ok Dray ! Tu sais, puisque l'on est tout les deux dans le pétrain et qu'on ne veut pas retourner chez nous, on a qu'à pas y retourner !  
  
Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? Mon père m'attends toujours sur le quai !  
  
Tu savais pas que j'avais quelque chose de très particulier ? J'ai une cape d'invisibilité ! On a qu'a rapetisser nos affaires avant d'arriver à la fin du trajet, on les mets dans nos poches et on se couvre de la cape pour passer devant ton père !  
  
Et où est ce qu'on va habiter ? Et comment on va faire pour s'y rendre ?  
  
Harry réfléchis quelques secondes et dit :  
  
On a deux choix : on peut appeler le magicobus ou prendre nos balais.  
  
-On prend nos balais, comme ça personne ne va savoir ou l'on va aller. Mon père ou Dumbledore serait capable de tout pour nous retrouver.  
  
-Ok ! Mais là, il faut aller chercher nos affaires. Et Ro. Weaslay et Granger vont vouloir me parler. et toi Pansy voudra plus que tu ressortes.  
  
Drago une grimace dégoutée suivi par un petit rire d'Harry  
  
-Il faut trouver un moyen de les distraires..  
  
Harry repensa à sa deuxième année et instantanément il pensa au gâteau empoisonné d'Hermionne.  
  
- Je crois que Granger vient de nous sauver la mise Dray !  
  
Et Harry expliqua tout à Drago. Ce fut très simples à faire. Ils allèrent voir la dame à bonbon pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas des somnolent car ils disaient ne plus être capables de dormir. Ce qui marcha à merveille car ils eurent droit à cinq petites pilules somnolentes. Les cinqs petits se réveilleraient 2 minutes avant le voyage et Harry espéraient que personne n'allaient se rappeler de rien.  
  
Aussi, pour finir le tout, ils achetèrent cinq boîtes de Bertie Crochue et ils en mit une dans chaque. Le reste fut simple : Drago emmena trois boîtes et les donna à chacun de ses ''copains'' : Goyle, Crabe et Pansy. Pour Harry, il envoya les deux boîtes ainsi qu'un petit mot disant qu'il le pardonnait, ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout. Il les envoyas avec le sort Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
Ron et Hermione les mangèrents avec joie se disant qu'ils allaient aller parler à Harry après avoir fini leurs boîte. Les trois autres les mangèrent assez vite, on pourrait plus dire comme des porcs n'ayant pas manger depuis 3 jours.  
  
Enfin endormit, Harry et Drago purent aller chercher leurs affaires ni vu ni connu. Ils allèrent se trouver une autre cabines et ils rirent de la façon dont ils avaient si bien réussi leur coup.  
  
Je ne m'attendait pas à faire ça un jour à ces idiots, et sans vouloir te vexer, j'aurais plus penser que se serait à toi que je l'aurais fait et non à Goyle et Crabe. dit Drago.  
  
T'es pas le seul Dray. Je savais pas que j'allais bien m'entendre avec toi.  
  
Harry tendit la main vers Drago assis en face de lui et dit :  
  
Ami ?  
  
Drago pris la main sans hésitations mais tout de même un peu surpris :  
  
Ami !  
  
Et ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
Maintenant, ils ne leurs restaient que deux étapes à faire : passer devant Lucius et les autres sans se faire voir et trouver une place où habiter, et tout ça sans se faire remarquer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Et bien voilà ! C'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ( ( Alors Review SVP !( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( anda 


	3. Trop tard

Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux reviewers ! C'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! Je savais pas que les gens allait aimer cette fic ! Merci !  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Merci beaucoup d'avoir donner ton avis ! Ça me fait plaisir !  
  
Angélique : Merci énormément d'être rester fidèle ! Pour savoir ou est qu'ils vont habiter, je te laisse le soin de lire la suite.. lol Voilà le chapitre 3 !  
  
Zor.oui.et.alors : Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic ! C'est super cool !  
  
Clem-Julie : Pour savoir comment ça va se passer et bien voilà le chapitre ! Million de merci de m'avoir review !  
  
Didji : Merci beaucoup ! Je savais pas que ma fic était une bénédiction! Je vais prendre le compliment ! t'inquiète pas pour le ti Ry et le beau Dray, ils vont lui arriver des choses mais. C'est à toi de voir ; ) Merci !  
  
Merci encore a tous ! : ) Gros bisou !!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Harry vient tout juste de se chicaner avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit ce qu'il va se passer s'il retourne chez lui, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs famille.. En devenant amis, ques que cela va donner ?  
  
Ce petit moment ne fut pas très long pour nos deux fuyards. Le train s'arrêta assez vite et ils durent attendre qu'il y ait un peu moins de monde sur le quai pour ne pas se bousculer sous la cape. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du Poudlard Express sous la cape, ils virent Lucius Malfoy qui avait l'air de s'impatienter en tapant du pieds. À côté de lui se trouvaient la famille Crabe et Goyle, qui essayaient vainement de trouver pourquoi Drago étaient si en retard.  
  
Plus loin, il y avait Ron et sa famille qui allait bientôt sortir par la barrière. Ron n'avait pas l'air heureux et les autres avaient des airs d'incompréhension totales. Les voir ainsi lui faisaient un petit pincement au c?ur, mais ils l'avaient tout de même mérité.. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, n'était pas là. Elle était sûrement aller rejoindre ses parents.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la tête que devait faire son oncle en ce moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'est pourquoi il reçu un coup de coude de Drago. Il regarda automatiquement ce dernier qui avait un regard voulant lui dire de se la fermer. En effet, Lucius regardait dans leur direction avec un froncement de sourcils. Les deux comparses arrêtèrent de bouger, la peur les prenant quelques instant.  
  
Ok, murmura Harry, on marche lentement et à vingt mètres de ton père, on commence a courir en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
  
Daccord, répondit Dray le plus bas possible.  
  
Ce qui fut dit, fut fait. Ils firent glisser leurs pieds sur le sol en fesant le moins de bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire et lorsqu'il furent assez loin, ils commencèrent à courir, le plus vite possible, tout en restant sous la cape. Instinctivement, Dray prit la main d'Harry puisque celui-ci courait moins vite. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Harry ne dit rien même s'il se sentait étrange après ce contact. Ils continuèrent quand même de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du quai, près de la barrière. Il la traversèrent en quelques secondes et se retrouvèrent sur le quai, moldus cette fois.  
  
Sur ce quai, les Weasley et les Grangers attendaient encore Harry pour pouvoir lui dirent au revoir. Le brun se sentit triste car il trouvait que Molly faisait extrêmement pitié. Elle avait l'air triste. Harry aurait tellement voulu aller la serrer dans ses bras, pas comme ami, mais comme mère. Molly avait été comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
  
Mais il ne put les regarder plus longtemps car le blond lui serra la main en signe de se presser. Ce qu'ils firent bien vite. Mais Harry ne remarqua pas que son oncle Vernon n'était pas venu le chercher. Il ne remarqua même pas les trois hommes habillés en robe de sorcier entrain de parler avec la famille Weasley.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent en marchant lentement vers la sortie puis vers la forêt près de la station. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer non plus, c'est qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. (1)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mais ques qu'il fait bon sang ? demanda un des hommes  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait le savoir, ce n'est pas mon filleul à ce que je sache, dit le deuxième.  
  
Et moi non plus, enrichit le troisième.  
  
On devrait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore. Non ? Dit le premier.  
  
Peut-être, mais on devrait aller voir Ron et sa famille là bas, il pourrait nous dire s'il est encore sur le quai. Dit le dernier.  
  
Les trois hommes marchèrent vers la famille de roux. Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore deviner, les trois hommes étaient en effet : Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry Potter, Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de Sirius Black et Maugrey Fol ?il, l'ancien professeur d'Harry en d.c.f.m. .  
  
-Bonjour la compagnie, s'écria Sirius.  
  
Sirius ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
En chaire et en os.  
  
Ques que tu fais la ? dit Ron.  
  
Le reste des enfants Weaslay ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Ron parlait à un dangereux criminel, et encore moins pourquoi les adultes ne faisaient rien.  
  
J'ai été libéré. Ils se sont rendu compte que tout étais de la faute du rat parce que plusieurs personnes l'ont apreçus dans l'allée des embrumes hier. Tout va rester confidentiel jusqu'à demain. J'ai été reconnu libéré qu'aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à Harry. D'ailleurs vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hazard ? finit Sirius.  
  
Non Sirius, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Arthur.  
  
À ce moment, Ron et Hermione se fessèrent tout petits, ce qui n'échappa pas au gens qui étaient là.  
  
Ron. Hermione. Explication je vous prit. Dit Molly.  
  
On s'est disons.. dit Ron  
  
Un peu disputés, finit Hermione, rouge de honte.  
  
Et ils expliquèrent tout, du début jusqu'au bout ou ils avait reçu un cadeau dans le train. Après ce bout là, ils ne se rappelaient plus de rien, mis a part le fait qu'ils se sont réveillés cinq minutes avant que le train arrive.  
  
D'accord, dit Molly, les enfants, aller attendre dans la voiture, et toi Hermione, retourne chez toi avec tes parents. Au revoir à vous, M et Mme Granger.  
  
Tout le monde écoutèrent, et il ne reste que Sirius, les parents Weaslay, Maugrey et Rémus.  
  
C'est pire que je pensais, Harry a dû s'enfuir du train après cela. Dit Lupin.  
  
De plus, dit Sirius, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait s'il aurait su que je serais venu le chercher..  
  
Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius, dit Arthur, c'est de la faute à plusieurs personnes, surtout celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Malfoy Senior décida de sortir de la barrière, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Dès qu'il vut les Weaslay sans le jeune Harry, il décida d'aller les voir.  
  
Bien le bonjour ! À ce que je peux voir, le jeune Potter ne vous tient pas compagnie. Aurait-il enfin trouverque vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ? questionna Lucius.  
  
Sirius se retint d'aller lui dire le fond de ses pensées. Bien sur, Rémus l'aidait en le tenant par l'épaule.  
  
- Et toi, dit Maugrey, ton arrogant de fils n'est pas avec toi ? Tu l'as perdu ?  
  
Je vous mentirais si je dirais que non. Je le retrouve plus. Je croyais qu'il m'attendais ici, dit Lucius plus pour lui que pour les autres.  
  
Attendez ! Je viens de voir quelques chose ! Là bas près de la forêt, de l'autre côté de la station. ! s'écria Maugrey. Ça ressemble énormément a ceux que l'ont recherche !  
  
Maugrey avait en effet un ?il qui pouvait voir au travers des murs ou des capes d'invisibilité (2) comme son nom l'indique.  
  
Ils coururent vers la sortie, et rendu dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Les parents Weaslay n'étaient pas sortis, ne voulant pas laisser leurs enfants seuls et aussi pour pas que ces derniers les suivent.  
  
Quant à Sirius et les trois autres(3), ils arrivèrent dans la petite forêt, mais rendus là, ils ne virent que Harry et Drago, à 25 mètres d'eux, monter sur l'éclair de feux du jeune brun, Harry à l'avant et Drago à l'arrière. Ils décollèrent quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
1 : Ils sont vraiment aveugles ces deux là je sais.  
  
2 : Pour les filles : ne vous inquiéter pas, dans ma fic il peut pas regarder sous le linge. ;)  
  
3 : Rémus, Maugrey Et le vieux Malfoy( qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?) C'est fini ! Cinq pages en world, Mon Record !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review svp, que ce soit pour commentaires, suggestions ou pour n'importe quoi d'autres ! Merci d'avance !!  
  
Atchao Andadrielle 


	4. Maison à trouver pour deux fuyards

Pardonnez moi du retard, mais à cause des vacances et des examens, je n'avais plus le temps, mais maintenant voilà le chapitre 4 !  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Okami-Chan : Ce n'est pas grave du tout pour l'oublie, ça m'arrive souvent, t'inquiète pas. Pour la crise, ça se pourrait bien. Merci d'aimer ma fic et de m'avoir review, ça fait chaud au c?ur !! :) -xox-   
  
Sara : Merci beaucoup !!!!! Mais pour le slash, ce n'est pas encore sûr, cela dépend des revieweurs et de leur choix. Pour les longgssss chapitres, je vais y aller progressivement mais je vais essayer d'en faire des plus long promis. Merci encore ! bisou  
  
Clem-julie : Merci énormément comme d'habitude !! Voici ce qui a été demandé : le chapitre 4 !! xxx  
  
Et bien voici un petit résumé puis le chapitre !  
  
Harry vient tout juste de se chicaner avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit ce qu'il va se passer s'il retourne chez lui, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs famille.. En devenant amis, qu'est ce que cela va donner ? Pendant qu'Harry et Dray sortent du quai, ils ne remarquent pas les Weaslay, Lucius Senior et trois autres sorciers :Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol-?il, qui s'inquiètent de leur absence. Ron et Hermionne racontent exactement ce qu'il c'est passer et les adultes se rendent compte qu'Harry et Drago ont pris la fuite. Les adultes ne les voient partir qu'à la dernière seconde et il est trop tard.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Chapitre 4  
  
Lucius commença à jurer contre son fils qu'il venait tout juste de voir partir. Sirius essayait vainement de se faire remarquer soit en criant ou en faisant des signes mais les deux adolescents étaient déjà loin à cause de la rapidité du balai. Rémus qu'en à lui essayait de trouver une idée pour les rattraper mais ni lui ni Maugrey ne trouvait quoi que se soit.  
  
Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent tristement sur le quai du train pour aller avertir les autres. Lucius, qu'en à lui, décida d'aller au ministère. C'est ce qu'il disait mais il allait plutôt aller voir son maître pour essayer de se faire pardonner.  
  
Tout les Weaslay attendait sur le parking et ils eurent tous un air déçu lorsqu'ils apprirent la situation. Ron était blanc comme un drap et Ginny pleurait dans les bras de son frère Fred. Leur mère avait une larme Au coin de l'?il mais essayait sans grande réussite de garder son sang froid.  
  
Je crois que nous devrions avertir Dumbledore. Il devrait être en mesure de les retrouver. Dit Arthur, avec un maigre sourire aux lèvres  
  
C'est une bonne idée, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela se sache trop vite, sinon se serait la terreur dans notre monde et Voldemort en profiterais, ça c'est évident. Dit Rémus  
  
Alors, je crois que nous devrions venir chez nous, c'est beaucoup plus tranquille et rendu là, proposa Molly, j'enverrai un message à Dumbledore pour qu'il nous rejoigne au plus vite.  
  
Je suis d'accord, dit Maugrey.  
  
Les autres acceptèrent mais on pouvait tous voir un peu d'inquiétude dans leur yeux. En particulier dans ceux de Sirius.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, ajouta Rémus, on va les retrouver ou bien lorsqu'ils vont lire le journal, ils vont bien se rendre compte que tu es libre maintenant, et Harry va vouloir revenir pour te voir. J'en suis sur.  
  
Je l'espère Rem, je l'espère. soupira le brun.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Cela faisait bien une demi heure que les deux jeunes hommes se promenaient sur le balai. Ils étaient rendus maintenant au dessus d'une forêt. Ils suivaient un petit chemin peu recouvert par les arbres pour savoir où cela allait mener.  
  
Aucun des deux n'avaient parlés : Harry étaient concentré sur le chemin et Drago fermait les yeux et laissait le vent caressé ses cheveux, tout en restant bien accroché au brun en avant de lui, car ce dernier à une vitesse qui pouvait presque être effrayante.  
  
Harry commença à ralentir lorsqu'il vit un bout de toit de maison qui était assez loin à l'horizon.  
  
Dray, dit Harry, regarde là-bas ! Est-ce que se serait une maison ?  
  
Je dirais que oui ! On a qu'à aller voir, proposa Drago.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après deux petites minutes, Harry ralentit et descendit dans une sorte de cour délabrée. La maison, non le manoir, ce cachait derrière les hautes herbes et le gros cerisier. Cet endroit avait l'air d'être inhabité depuis au moins une quinzaine d'année. Le terrain était tellement immense qu'on ne voyait pas le bout. Un petit grillage, qui devrait être blanc était maintenant rendu brun ou beige à certain endroit, entourait ce te terrain.  
  
Attends moi une minutes je reviens, dit Drago.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'énorme porte pour l'entrée des voitures, poussa le grillage et chercha la plaque où il devrait y avoir le nom du propriétaire, ou de l'ex propriétaire. Il la frotta un peu et eu une exclamation d'étonnement.  
  
-Pot.. Harry viens voir ! Vite !  
  
Harry se dépêcha et lorsqu'il arriva près de Drago et qu'il lut la plaque.  
  
Le manoir Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et bien, je crois que tu as maintenant une nouvelle maison Harry, dit Drago en regardant la maison tout en s'en approchant.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry ne le suivait pas. Ce dernier était resté planté devant la grille, la bouche assez ouverte, les yeux restant fixé sur le mot ''Potter''. Malgré la situation, lorsque Drago se retourna, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se décida à « revenir » dans leur monde.  
  
Drago se calma peu à peu et quand il réouvrit ses yeux, il vit un Potter, au dessus de lui, le regardant avec un petit sourire et les yeux pétillant, comme s'il riait de Drago..  
  
Premièrement, je pense que l'on a trouvé où nous allons vivre, et deuxièment, on a du pain sur la planche. Dit Harry s'étant tourné vers la maison et en fesant passé une main dans les chaveux.  
  
Ils décidèrent de visiter le maison. Le hall d'entré était spacieux, avec un grand escalier sur le côté. En face du hall, il y avait une table recouverte d'une toile blanche. Il y avait aussi huit chaises autour d'elle. En tout au premier étage il y avait : LA salle à manger, le hall, une petite salle avec un piano, un salon avec un énorme foyer, bien entendu salle de bain et une salle qui ressemblait a un laboratoire à potion.  
  
Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque qui devait contenir plus de livres qu'on peut en lire dans une seule vie. Il y avait pour tous les sujets : botanique, médecine, défenses, attaques, magie blanche, histoire, légendes, potions, créatures magiques, magie noire et magie ancienne.  
  
Au deuxième étage, il y avait une énorme chambre à coucher, à côté d'elle une chambre de bébé, une énorme salle de bain qui était faite de marbre presque entièrement et aussi une petite chambre d'ami : « petite » pour dire plus petite que la chambre des maîtres. Il y avait aussi une sorte de salle d'entraînement : elle avait des cousins un peu partout, une estrade, des cibles, etc. Cette pièce était assez grande.  
  
C'est stupéfiant, on dirait que la maison n'a pas été touché depuis longtemps, mais elle est toute propre. Dit Harry  
  
Ouais, et en plus, il n'y a pas de cuisine. Ajouta Drago.  
  
Je sais. J'aurais le goût d'une grosse pizza mais..  
  
Un énorme bruit, une sorte de pop comme faisait les elfes de maisons, provenait de la salle a manger, au même moment. Ils descendirent vite mais sur leurs gardes. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle et découvrit une énorme pizza qui prenait la moitié de la table.  
  
Hé ! Regarde là, dit Dray en pointant une sorte d'étiquette qui pendait de la table.  
  
En effet, sur cette étiquette était inscrit : Si vous avez le goût de quelque chose, dites le et bon appétit !  
  
Ça l'explique des tas de choses, rit Harry. Bon maintenant à table.  
  
Bien que ce fut la première fois pour Drago, il adora la pizza. Il en mangèrent tant qu'ils put, et après, ils demandèrent toutes sortes de dessert : gâteau de toutes sortes, tartes au pommes, crème glacée, banana Split, éclair au chocolat, et même des beignes.  
  
Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus faim, ils se levèrent et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table disparut.  
  
-Pratique, dit Harry.  
  
Puisqu'il était tard, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Mais les deux voulaient aller dans l'énorme chambre, la chambre des maîtres. Cette dernière comportait : Un énorme lit qui pourrait contenir six personnes, un divan avec un énorme foyer. Une grande fenêtre et un blcon ornait la pièce. Il y avait aussi une armoire assez spéciale. En effet, un autre étiquette accrocher à cette dernière disait : Penser à ce que vous mettrez, et vous l'Aurez ! Ils pouvaient mettre tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui était amusant et très pratique.  
  
Bon et bien on a qu'a dormir dans le même lit, dit Drago. De toute manière, il est tellement grand qu'on ne se rendra pas compte de l'autre. À moins que tu ronfles.  
  
D'accord, dit Harry, n'ayant pas entendu la dernière phrase du blond.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit des boxers vert avec une robes de chambre vertes et or.  
  
Un parfait petit lion, dit drago sarcastiquement en se dirigeant lui aussi vers l'armoire.  
  
Cette dernière en sortit tout les mêmes choses qu'Harry sauf en bleu et  
en argent.  
  
Bleu et argent ?, dit le brun.  
  
Moi c'est parce que j'aime la couleur, dit l'autres.  
  
Pareil pour moi. Bon je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, toi t'as qu'à te changer ici.  
  
La salle de bain avait une douche vitrée, un bain comme dans la salle des préfets, une belle toilette et un énorme comptoir avec un miroir presque assez grand. Deux fenêtre avec de beaux rideaux bleus complétait le tout parfaitement.  
  
Harry prit une douche rapide, et se retrouva bientôt dans un lit, avec un Drago à l'autre bout. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant qu'ils s'endorment tout les deux, après s'avoir dit bonne nuit. Demain, il aurait une grosse journée.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Et bien c'est fini pour le chapitre 4. J'aurais une petite question : Est ce que Harry et Drago vont être amis ou plus que ça ?  
  
Slash ou pas Slash ? À vous de choisir !  
  
Review pleaze et répondez à ma question svp !  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
anda 


	5. maléfice de magie noire, pourquoi pas?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer et qui m'ont donner leur avis car je ne savais plus quoi faire. Voici les résultats du sondage :  
  
Slash : 9 votes Pas de slash : 2 votes neutre : 2 votes  
  
Et bien voilà, je vais faire un slash mais pas tout de suite. Ça va être encore un peu loin, je vais y aller doucement. Merci aux review :  
  
Chen : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir review ! J'espère que tu es contente !! Ne t'inquiète pas je continue tant que les gens le veuillent ! Mici baucouppp !! gros bis  
  
Celine s. : Merci énormément ! J'ai très bien compris ton ti résonnement ! ;) Moi non plus je l'aime pas Ron alors..  
Bisou Bonne vacances !  
  
Clem-julie : Million de mercis !!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâché du slash. mais ce ne sera pas avant 3 ou 4 chapitres pour le gros gros slash alors.. en tout k Merci et bonne vacances !! xox  
  
Malicia : À ce que je vois, tu réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Merci à la folie ! xxx  
  
Ly TSU : j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer même si c'est un slash. C'est vrai que c'est un peu dommage que des beaux mecs se mettent ensemble mais bon pas grave ! Merci beaucoup ! bisou  
  
Vaness : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous les compliment ! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite ! Mais c'est sur qu'ils vont devenir super amis avant de devenir plus que ça ! xxxxxx  
  
Okami-chan : Alors je suis triplement contente parce que tu es contente, c'est les vacances et j'ai eu pleins de belles et gentilles review ! Voici le slash tant( on va dire ;) ) attendu ! mici xxx  
  
Willow : Mon dieu ! J'espère que tu vas pas trop sauter pcq c'est un slash sinon je crois que tu vas défoncer le plancher ! Merci et voici la suite ! xxx  
  
H ( ???) : Définitivement ce sera un slash et merci divinement ! grosse bise  
  
Lunicorne : Je crois bien que je vais suivre ton conseil sagement ! Tu as tout a fait raison d'ailleurs ! Merci beaucoup !xxxxxxxx  
  
Carolane : Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic ! C'est hyper gentil ! voici la suite! Bisou friend  
  
Amy Potter : Je suis ton conseil ça c'est rendu sur a 110% ! Merci beaucoup !! Bise  
  
Isa : Alors je crois que tu vas être contente, en tout k je l'espère ! : ) Merci énormément ! Gros bisou  
  
MERCI ENCORE ET ENCORE POUR TOUTES CES BELLES REVIEW QUI FONT CHAUD AU C?UR !  
  
Maintenant la suite !  
  
Résumé : Harry vient tout juste de se disputer avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit ce qu'il va se passer s'il retourne chez lui, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs famille.. En devenant amis, qu'est ce que cela va donner ? Pendant qu'Harry et Dray sortent du quai, ils ne remarquent pas les Weaslay, Lucius Senior et trois autres sorciers :Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol-?il, qui s'inquiètent de leur absence. Ron et Hermionne racontent exactement ce qu'il c'est passer et les adultes se rendent compte qu'Harry et Drago ont pris la fuite. Les adultes ne les voient partir qu'à la dernière seconde et il est trop tard. Ils décident de prévenir Dumbledore sans trop ébruiter l'affaire. Les deux jeunes fuyards, quant à eux, ont trouvé ler nouvelle demeure, même si elle est dans un piteux état vu de l'extérieur : Le manoir Potter !  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Molly Weaslay venait tout juste d'éteindre le feu de la cheminée. Elle avait interpellé Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne à sa demeure pour parler de l'affaire cruciale qu'était la fugue des deux jeunes adolescents. Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey avaient attendu Dumbledore avec elle et son mari.  
  
*_*_*Flash Back*_*_*  
  
Les enfants étaient aller directement dans leur chambre temps et aussi longtemps que Molly leur dirais qu'ils pourraient sortir. Ils avaient soupé rapidement sans parler puis étaient tous aller porter leurs bagages sans un mot, s'enfermant en même temps dans leur chambre.  
  
Je viens tout juste de lui envoyé un message, dit Molly. Il devrait arrivé bientôt. Du moins, je l'espère.finit-elle tout bas.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rémus(1), tout ça va s'arranger en un tour de main.  
  
Ils attendirent une trentaine de minutes dans la cuisine en prenant du thé pour décompresser, et puis on entendit un bruit sourd dans le salon. Dumbledore venait tout juste d'apparaître par la cheminée et d'époussetait son chapeau pointu vert forêt.  
  
Bien le bonsoir, dit-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous ayez l'air si alarmer ?  
  
Nous devrions peut-être aller s'assoire pour parler de tout ça non ? demanda Arthur.  
  
Bonne idée, approuva Maugrey.  
  
Ils s'installèrent autour de la table à manger et les cinq adultes expliquèrent à Dumbledore se qu'il s'était passer sur le quai. Dumbledore parut étonné et Sirius dit alors :  
  
Pourquoi ont-t-ils fait ça pensez-vous?  
  
Je crois que ce que Ron et Hermione ont dit et ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la troisième tâche n'a pas aidé pour son moral. Pour Drago, et bien cela doit avoir une raison avec son père ou Voldemort. Finit Dumbledore  
  
Qu'est que nous devons faire ?dit Maugrey  
  
Partir a leur recherche, cela me paraît évident. Mais se sera presque qu'impossible puisqu'ils peuvent être n'importe où. Je crois qu'ils sont restés en Angleterre, mais ce pays est tellement grand et il y a des forêt un peu partout. Est-ce que vous savez par où ils sont partis ?  
  
Je dirais vers l'est, mais ils ont pu retourner vers une autre direction par après. Dit Rémus  
  
Nous allons commencer par prendre une bonne nuit de repos, et demain sept heure, nous commencerons les recherches. Je vais avertir immédiatement des gens qui pourront nous aider. Sur ce, bonne soirée.  
  
Ils se saluèrent et Dumbledore partit comme il était venu, par la cheminée. Sirius et les deux autres transplanèrent après les salutations. Sirius avait l'air un peu sur les nerfs alors Rémus l'invita à dormir chez lui pour la nuit. Quant à Maugrey, il alla directement chez lui.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*fin du Flash back  
  
Molly était tout de même un peu triste de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'instant, bien qu'elle avait confiance pour Dumbledore. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine une dernière fois, espérant que son petit Harry ne dormirais pas à la belle étoile, à la vue de n'importe quel danger. Surtout avec le retour de Voldemort.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dans l'énorme chambre du manoir Potter, dormait deux jeunes hommes a une distance de plus d'un mètre. Le lit était tout de même énorme comparer aux autres que l'on aurait pu voir dans un magasin quelconque. Il y avait d'un côté un Potter qui se réveillait calmement et un Drago qui essayait vainement de se rendormir, les yeux fermés.  
  
''Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de ne plus se faire réveiller par les voix agaçantes de Crabe et Goyle, pensa Drago. De pouvoir faire la grâce matinée en restant coucher dans un lit hyper confortable en compagnie de Po.. Harry. Je dois dire que je suis pas mal content d'être rendu son ami.. Ça fait changement des trois idiots(2). Il est plus intelligent que je le pensais.  
  
À peine eu-t-il eu cette pensée à l'esprit qu'un énorme cousin lui arriva en pleine figure, le déboussolant un peu.  
  
''Pas tant que ça finalement, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même''  
  
Il prit son oreiller et l'envoya directement sur la tête d'un Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. S'en fut alors une bataille qui finit égalité, les deux complètement épuisés et ébouriffés. Bon pour Harry, c'était normal mais pour l'autre, cela était un peu étrange mais tout de même assez mignon. D'ailleurs, lorsque Harry regarda Dray, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fut bientôt suivi par le blond.  
  
Ayant peu à peu retrouvé leurs esprits, Harry proposa d'aller déjeuner( petit-déjeuner pour les Français.) Ce qui fut vite accepter par l'estomac d'un Malfoy criant famine. Ce fut alors une course endiablée dans les escaliers, qui aurait bien pu finir en accident, et quelques éclats de rire, qui précédèrent un déjeuner des plus somptueux : ?ufs, saucisses, fruits de toutes sortes, bacons, toasts, céréales, etc(3).  
  
Après ce ''petit'' déjeuner, ils décidèrent, plus par occupations que par envie, d'aller arranger le domaine extérieur qui avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de rajeunissement. Ils allèrent d'abord se changer. Dray sortit de l'Armoire un pantalon noir court, arrivant au genou, boxer assorti, ainsi qu'une camisole de sport bleu marine. Harry, quant à lui, décida de prendre un pantalon noir court lui aussi, avec un gilet a manche courte jaune et noir. Il sortit aussi un Patit bandeau jaune pour pouvoir remonter un peu ses cheveux.  
  
Drago alla tout d'abord prendre une douche puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prit le soir d'avant, puis ils partirent dans la cour en sortant par le hall. En se promenant un peu dans celle-ci, ils trouvèrent un hangar qui comprenait tout les outils nécessaire pour faire du jardinage.  
  
Dit moi, commença Drago, est-ce que c'est moi ou bien tes parents aimait beaucoup le jardinage ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, dit le brun. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche. À moins que..  
  
À moins que quoi ?  
  
On pourrait utiliser la bonne vieille magie.  
  
Tu veux te faire prendre par le ministère ? Il nous retrouvait facilement puisqu'il a pas grand sorcier dans les environs on dirait.  
  
On pourrait chercher dans la bibliothèque on sort ou quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait mettre nos pouvoirs introuvables.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils commencèrent à chercher, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps avant de trouver le sujet désiré. Ils trouvèrent enfin plusieurs livres et chacun en lut un pour commencer. Ce qui fut concluant puisqu'ils trouvèrent une sorte de maléfice de magie noire. Il fallait se concentrer sur nos pouvoirs en tenant sa baguette dans la main droite, essayer de la visualiser comme si c'était une grosse boule d'énergie et lorsque l'on les voyait dans notre esprit, dire Nanradarium(4).  
  
Ce sortilège devait donner comme résultat que leur magie ne pouvait se faire sentir par les sorciers, car ses derniers pouvait ressentir lorsqu'une magie puissante ou isolée était utilisé ou si un puissant sorcier était dans les environs.  
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et chacun s'installa assez éloigné l'un de l'autre, pour ne pas être déconcentré. Harry se concentra sur ses pouvoirs, sur tout ce qu'il savait faire, ce qu'il avait lut et appris, sur ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. À chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose, il le rajoutait dans une sorte de boule vitrée qu'il avait imaginé dans son esprit.  
  
Enfin, il dit la formule et sentit un petit picotement dans tout son corps, puis que dans son bras droit. Sa baguette trembla un peu dans sa main et il y eu un petit bruit alors il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était normal malgré qu'il se sentait étrange, relaxé mais fatigué. Il alla voir Drago qui était encore en concentration.Il était un peu mignon lorsqu'il était concentré, avec son petit froncement de soucils et son air sérieux.  
  
Il vit alors une boule d'énergie se concentrer devant ce dernier puis se diriger vers sa baguette pour disparaître a l'intérieur de celle-ci. Un bruit, comme celui qu'Harry avait entendu l'instant d'avant, se fit entendre et Drago sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
Wow, dit se dernier, je me sent tout bizarre, comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.  
  
Moi aussi, dit le brun. Et si on allait manger, j'ai un peu faim et ça nous redonna de l'énergie. J'espère juste que c'est normal d'être tant fatigué.  
  
On a qu'à vérifier.  
  
C'est ce qu'ils firent et tout était normal. Ils allèrent donc dîner.  
  
Mais ils ne savaient pas que plusieurs sorciers étaient à leur recherche, et ce, dans des buts tout à fait différents.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
1 : un vrai psycologue  
  
2 : Crabe, Goyle et Pansy  
  
3 : ils sont vraiment cochons.  
  
4 : J'avais pas d'idée, je voulais juste que ça l'aille rapport avec radar.  
  
Alors j'ai fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, on va sûrement entendre parler d'un certain Lucius Malfoy. Si vous avez des suggestions, vous pouvez me les envoyés.  
  
Sondage :  
  
Ron et Hermione  
  
Devrait-on en entendre parler bientôt ou non.  
  
C'est vous qui choisissez. Review svp ! Ça fait tellement plaisir !  
  
Atchao  
anda 


	6. Découvertes, sorts,sentiments, c'est pas...

Salut ! Excusez moi du retard ! C'est que je n'est pas été là pendant deux jours et je manquais d'inspiration. Mais je vais essayer, pour compenser, de faire un plus long chapitres !! alors Voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci et désolé d'avoir fait un chapitre court, je vais essayer de me rattraper ;) !  
  
Nono : Pour répondre à ta question : oui se sera un slash !!! Et pour Ron et Hermione, et bien on va en entendra parler un peu dans ce chapitre, désolé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ¸ça fait plaisir !  
  
Clem-julie : pardon pardon pardon pardon ! j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire quand même ! On va avoir des nouvelles des deux idiots( lol) ne t'inquiète pas. Merci beaucoup ! xxx  
  
Celine.s : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime mieux parler de Drago et Harry mais il faut bien que je parle aussi des deux autres. C'est de leur faute tout de même. Xox  
  
Vaness : Moi non plus j'aime pas trop Ron, quoique Hermione ne me dérange pas trop. Merci beaucoup ! xox  
  
Izzie : Je t'adore ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis là ! Merci énormément ! bisou  
  
Okami-chan : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer d'en faire des plus gros. Je vais essayer d'être la plus sadique possible avec Ron et Hermione. HA !HA !HA !( démoniaque) Merci beaucoup ! gros bisou !  
  
Willow : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise pour l'idée du slash !Pour la paix entre Ron et Hermione, peut-être bien mais certainement pas tout de suite.. Désolé. Million de mercis pour ta review! Tu es trop gentille ! Zoubix  
  
Un petit résumé et la suite !  
  
Résumé : Harry vient tout juste de se disputer avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit ce qu'il va se passer s'il retourne chez lui, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs famille.. En devenant amis, qu'est ce que cela va donner ? Pendant qu'Harry et Dray sortent du quai, ils ne remarquent pas les Weaslay, Lucius Senior et trois autres sorciers :Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol-?il, qui s'inquiètent de leur absence. Ron et Hermione racontent exactement ce qu'il c'est passer et les adultes se rendent compte qu'Harry et Drago ont pris la fuite. Les adultes ne les voient partir qu'à la dernière seconde et il est trop tard. Ils décident de prévenir Dumbledore sans trop ébruiter l'affaire. Les deux jeunes fuyards, quant à eux, ont trouvé ler nouvelle demeure, même si elle est dans un piteux état vu de l'extérieur : Le manoir Potter ! Ils découvrent un sortilège de magie noire qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils font de la magie.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dans une maison des plus sinistres, dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu des moldus, entourées d'une forêt lugubres, était situées un manoir sombres. C'était le manoir Jedusor. De l'extérieur, il paraissait terrifiant mais des plus normal, sauf qu'à l'intérieur, quelque chose de terrifiant préparait des plans diaboliques et mesquins.  
  
Un '' homme'', si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était la chose terrifiante qui régnait dans ce château. Ayant un visage de serpent et les yeux rouges sang, il avait une armée de mangemort à ses pieds. Le seul problèmes était qu'il n'avait pas repris ses forces qu'il avait il y a 15 ans. Vous l'avez deviné, c'était Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Celui-ci était dans une pièce avec les murs d'un vert foncé. De grandes portes en chêne étaient la seule entrée possible intérieures. Deux fenêtres de l'autre côté de la pièce bordait le mur et une estrade de bois qui était de la largeur de la pièce. Des rideaux épais verts fait de velour empêchait la lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un tapis argent partait de la porte jusqu'à la petit estrade, puis jusqu'à un énorme siège fait de bois et de coussins en velours, toujours d'un vert foncé.  
  
Sur l'énorme siège, Lord Voldemort était en train de siroté un verre de vin rouge, habillé d'une grande robe noire avec quelque reflet vert, créé par la lumière des bougies, siégeant devant la porte, attendant quelqu'un qui voulait lui parler. Et cette personne ne prit point de temps avant d'ouvrir les portes, entourés de deux hommes cagoulés d'une toge noire. Lui aussi d'ailleurs était cagoulé, mais d'une toge verte foncée, presque noire.  
  
En fin te voilà ! Un peu plus et je croyais que tu allais faussé compagnie. Dit Voldemort.  
  
Le visiteur, qui avait l'ais tout à fait familiarisé avec le décor, prit la parole :  
  
Maître, ce n'est pas moi qui vous a faussé compagnie, mais mon. fils, dit- il avec du dégout dans la voix.  
  
Et pourquoi donc ? Dit Voldemort, prenant la nouvelle du mauvais côté. Se serait-il rebellé contre toi, ou bien est ce qu'il s'est dégonflé ? Serait- ce de famille ?  
  
Et bien, comment dire.. se pourrait bien être des deux, mais il est parti. dit-il hésitant.  
  
Où est-il parti Lucius? Dit Voldemort en colère.  
  
Je ne sais pas.. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est parti avec..  
  
Avec qui ?! Lucius n'essayer pas de me cacher quelque chose, sinon cela va mal tourné pour vous, vous pouvez en être sûr.  
  
Il est parti avec.. avec Potter My Lord. Ils ont fugués.  
  
Quoi !cria-t-il. Ai-je bien entendu ? Potter ! Endoloris !  
  
Lucius reçu le sort de plein fouet, tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur, criant de tout ses poumons. Tout les gens dans la manoir purent entendre se qu'était la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Les deux autres mangemorts dans la pièce tremblait de peur, même s'ils essayaient de la cacher. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent des heures pour Malfoy, Voldemort arrêta le sort et se dirigea vers le mangemort ayant des spasmes de douleur.  
  
Dit toi bien Lucius, que ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais faire à ton fils et à Potter si je les retrouve. Trouves moi les et emmènes les moi au plus vite ! Est ce bien compris ?! Et que lorsqu'ils arriveront, ils aillent changer d'idée. Je les veux dans mes rangs, est ce clair ! Dépêches toi ! Prends autant de mangemorts que tu veux, mais ramènes-les moi.  
  
Lucius se releva du mieux qu'il put, fit une révérence à son maître puis sortit en boitant du pied gauche. Les trois mangemort sortirent de la pièce. Mais ce qu'est ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'était que sous la cagoule d'un des mangemorts, Severus Rogue avait tout entendu.  
  
Jouant le double jeux, il avait été envoyé par Dumbledore pour savoir les plans du clan ennemis. Severus se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer parmis les autres, sortit par la porte de devant. Il se dirigea vers les limites de la cour et transplana au côté d'Albus.  
  
Pendant ce temps, assis dans son fauteuil, Voldemort pensait à Harry Potter : « Comme ça, le petit Potter n'aime plus nos gentils petits sorciers. Ce serait bien trop facile maintenant le faire changer d'avis. L'Avoir à mes côtés arrangerait bien des chose.. »  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Même date, quelques minutes avant, Poudlard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était à son bureau, accompagné de Sirius, Rémus, Arthur et Maugrey. Ceux-ci était en pleine discussion. Ils étaient tous devant une carte de l'Angleterre, sorcière bien entendu. Cette carte pouvait faire un zoom n'importe où, et ainsi on pouvait voir les gens, leur humeur etc. Une sorte de carte de maraudeur version grandeur nature. Seuls des endroits anti-transphlanage ne pouvait faire de Zoom. Ainsi Poudlard, Le manoir Jedusor ainsi que d'autres endroits de se genre était protéger de cette vue. Cette carte était la seule à pouvoir faire ça. Création d'Albus Dumbledore. On pouvait voir les émotions des personnes dans le coin droit de la carte, en bas. Les émotions étaient comment dire.. futuriste. Ils montraient se que la personne pourrait ressentir envers une autre dans le futur.  
  
On devrait essayer dans ce coin-ci, dit Arthur  
  
Non non, dans ce coin-là, dit Maugrey.  
  
C'était ainsi depuis plus d'une heure. Ils voulaient tous regarder à une place, sauf Sirius. Lui était le seul à garder silence, ne regardant qu'un point sur la carte : Terrain Potter. Cet endroit était entouré d'une forêt, isolé du monde de la sorcelerie. Son instinct disait de regarder à cet endroit. Ce que Dumbledore remarqua quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
C'est assez ! s'exclama se dernier. Je crois que, continua-t-il avec assurance, Sirius devrait donner son avis. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Euh.. et bien, commença celui-ci prenant la place devant la carte.  
  
Il mit un doigt sur le « Terrain Potter », puis sur un +, situé dans le bas de la carte, à gauche. Alors une sorte d'écran apparu devant la carte et montrait le Terrain Potter. On pouvait voir le manoir. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une faible lueur dans chaque pièce.  
  
Fait le tour de la maison Sirius, dit Rémus, inquiet mais curieux.  
  
Il n'y avait rien dans le salon, rien dans la bibliothèque, dans la cuisine, dans la labo. Sauf les bougies allumées et des valises dans la chambres des maîtres. Il ne restait qu'une seule pièce : la salle d'entraînement. Il regarda à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Harry et Drago étaient tout les deux en méditation.  
  
Mais.. Mais c'est impossible, dit Rémus tout en regardant l'écran.  
  
On pouvait voir une boule d'énergie se former devant Harry, et celle-ci était énorme pour un adolescent de son âge. Elle faisait un mètre de diamètres.  
  
Comment fait-il ça ? C'est presque aussi gros que celle à Dumbledore, même plus, déclara Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore était impressionné mais avait un sourire aux lèvres en disait long. Il était fier de son élève, de son petit-fils. Mais ça personne le savait, du moins pas encore.  
  
Il n'est même pas au bout de son pouvoir, se n'est qu'une petite parcelle de celui-ci, dit Albus.  
  
Tout le monde le regarda ahurit, mais personne ne dit rien, stupéfait. On voyait Harry se réveiller de sa méditation, se lever puis regarder Drago. Mais son regard n'était pas comme à l'habitude. « Il avait l'air d'être. non ce n'était pas possible, se dit Rémus. Ce ne pouvait pas arriver après tout ce qui c'était passer avec Malfoy et Harry. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? »  
  
Bon, et bien nous avons qu'à aller les chercher et les ramener. Dit Sirus.  
  
Non je ne crois pas que nous devrions faire ça, dit Dumbledore tout en regardant Drago se réveiller lui aussi. Nous devrions les laisser là-bas. Ils sont bien et nous pouvons toujours les surveiller. Revenir ici ne serait pas favorable, ni pour leur moral ni pour leur sécurité.  
  
Mais si des mangemorts les trouvent, qu'est -ce qu'ils vont faire ? Ils ne sont pas protégé... commença Sirius.  
  
Je pourrais poser plusieurs sorte de bouclier à distance et ainsi, ils seraient en toute sécurité. Nous pourrons toujours les surveiller avec la carte. Qui est pour ?  
  
Les personnes dans la pièce réfléchirent. Rémus pensaient que cela pourrait faire un peu de bien à Harry en restant un peu à l'écart du monde des sorciers. Et il serait en sécurité, comme l'Avait affirmé Albus. Quant à Maugrey, ses réflexions revenait à peu près au même que Rémus. Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sur mais il faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Mais Sirius lui, était inquiet alors il demanda à Dumbledore :  
  
Dumbledore, est-ce que je pourrais quelque fois aller les surveiller en tant que chien, à distance bien entendue ? Ainsi je pourrais vérifier les alentours.  
  
Cela pourrait se faire, mais tu devrais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autres. C'est toi qui choisiras la personne qui t'accompagnera, la date d'aller et de retour. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes plus de deux jours. Si après, tu veux y retourner, nous aviserons. Est-ce bien compris ?demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Oui c'est compris. Serais-ce possible que je puisse y aller dans deux semaines ?  
  
Bien sûr. Sauf que je ne crois pas que Rémus pourrait y aller avec toi. C'est la pleine lune dans deux semaines.  
  
Vous avez raison, de toute manière je suis un peu coincé dans mon emploi du temps ces jours-ci. Continua Rémus.  
  
Je pourrais y aller avec-lui, dis Maugrey, avec mon ?il je pourrais voir ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur.  
  
Oui, c'est d'accord, de plus tu as un animagus assez pratique. dit Sirius.  
  
On entendit, à l'extérieur, quelqu'un monter en courant les marches de pierres. Puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, laissant apercevoir un Rogue essoufflé.  
  
Quelque chose se prépare au camp ennemis. Commença celui-ci.  
  
Et il raconta tout : l'entrer de Malfoy, l'explication de la fugue à Voldemort, ce qui est prévu pour les retrouver etc. Dumbledore avait un sourire aux lèvres lorsque Rogue termina son histoire.  
  
Et bien, je crois que ce que nous avons prévu était le mieux. Voldemort ne pensera jamais à aller voir à cet endroit.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de tout raconter à son espion. Celui-ci ne put qu'accepter le plan.  
  
Bon et bien, une dernière chose : Arthur, tu peux avertir ta famille et Mme Granger pour moi. Mais ils ne doivent parler de ça à personne. Pour leur sécurité.  
  
Et tout le monde parti chez eux pour le souper, car ils avaient tous une faim de loup.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Maison Weaslay, quelques minutes avant, même date.  
  
Ron était dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci avait été inviter par son ami et elle s'était dépêcher d'accepter. Elle était venue en poudre de cheminette et l'accueil avait été un peu froid. Mme Weaslay ne lui avait fait qu'un « bonjour », sans accolade. Elle n'Avait pas vu les jumeaux qui s'étaient enfermé dans leur chambre, « Sûrement en train de préparer quelque chose se disait elle. » Et Ginny ne lui avait même pas prononcer un mot, faignant de ne pas l'Avoir vue, assis à la table de la cuisine et lisant un livre de légende. Même si Hermione dormait dans sa chambre, Ginny restait complètement indifférente.  
  
Je voudrais m'excuser pour ma famille tout à l'heure. Ils sont comme ça depuis que.. Harry, murmure-t-il, est parti. Ils font pareil avec moi. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que l'on prononce Harry ou Malfoy maintenant, sinon ma mère commence à pleurer. finit-il mal à l'aise.  
  
J'ai tellement hâte que ton père revienne pour nous donner des nouvelles. Je suis tellement inquiète, dit Hermione sur le point de pleurer.  
  
Ron, voyant la peine de son amie, l'enlaça. Cette dernière ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle sanglota quelques minutes, pendant que Ron essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui disant des mots doux à l'oreille et en lui frottant le dos. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle resta encore un peu contre Ron, la chaleur d'un autre corps qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Cela la réconfortait et lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle serait resté ainsi toute la journée. Mais finalement, elle desserra l'étreinte et regarda le jeune homme devant elle.  
  
Il avait tellement changé depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'elle l'aimait depuis le début de l'année. Et surtout lorsqu'il la regardait avec ces yeux, remplis de sens. Doucement, il se rapprochèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Le contact entre leurs lèvres était doux et tendres. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit et Fred et George entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Automatiquement, Ron et Hermione se lâchèrent et regardèrent les jumeaux, rouges pivoines. Les jumeaux les regardèrent, sourirent un peu en les voyant ensemble (même s'ils étaient toujours un peu fâché contre eux), et dirent :  
  
Papa va bientôt arrivé.. commença Fred  
  
Et le souper et près. Finit George.  
  
Puis ils sortirent comme ils étaient entré. Ron regarda Hermione. Celle-ci en fit autant. Toujours un peu gêné, le jeune homme proposa la main à Hermione, qu'elle prit avec un magnifique sourire. Ils descendirent alors dans la cuisine main dans la main.  
  
Lorsque Molly les virent ensembles, elle fit un énorme sourire puis dit :  
  
Comme je suis contente de vous voir ensemble ! C'est magnifique. Autant que tu fasses attention à mon petit Ron, Hermione.  
  
Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça Mme Weaslay, dit Hermione en regardant Ron qui faisait un beau sourire.  
  
Ah ! oui ! Hermione, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, c'est qu'avec tout ce qui se passe de ces jours-ci... et bien je m'excuse. Pour toi aussi Ron  
  
C'est pas grave, et c'est déjà oublié. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça.  
  
- Mais non maman, c'est pas grave.  
  
Oh ! Merci !  
  
Molly fit un gros calin à Hermione, un qu'elle n'avait pas fait à son arrivée, puis un autre pour la remercier. Après, ce fut le tour de Ron. Ginny, qui avait vu toute la scène, se leva et alla étreindre Hermione tout en s'excusant de se qu'elle avait fait. Puis elle fit la même chose à Ron. À la fin, les deux amoureux se regardèrent, se retinrent de rire et s'enlacèrent. Fred et George, eux, faisaient semblant d'être ému en sortant leur mouchoir et en s'enlaçant, faisant semblant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
C'est à ce moment que choisi Arthur pour faire son entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, surtout en voyant tout le monde heureux, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une très belle nouvelle à annoncer.  
  
Tout le monde à table, cria Mme Weaslay.  
  
On vit alors tout le monde s'assoire à la table. Percy n'était pas là, il était chez Pénélope et restait là-bas pour le week-end. C'était étrange de ne voir que 7 personne à la table. Molly mit des assiettes devant tout le monde. C'était du poulet avec des patates et des carottes. Arthur se leva et annonça :  
  
« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, et une moins bonne, à vous annoncer.. »  
  
Tout le monde voulait savoir et le regardait d'un air voulant dire : Vas-tu te dépêcher ou il va falloir te forcer ? Alors il continua :  
  
« La bonne est que nous avons retrouvé Harry et Drago, ( Tout le monde allait sauter de joie) et la mauvaise est que nous allons les laisser où ils sont pour leur sécurité et leur moral.  
  
Se fut comme une bombe dans la cuisine. Tout le monde sursautèrent, se regardèrent le visage complètement ahuris, ne sachant quoi penser. Après une ou deux minutes Molly demanda : « Mais où sont-ils ? Est-ce que l'on peut les voir ? Vont-ils bien ? » Elle avait dis ceci en une rapidité folle.  
  
Oui ils vont bien ! Même mieux qu'à la fin de Poudlard. Et ils sont au vieux manoir Potter, ils ont dû le trouver en chemin et ils s'y sont installer. Et on peut les voir mais à distance, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité. Ils s'amusent et ils ont tout ce qu'il faut. Mais on ne peut pas communiquer avec eux car ils ne savent pas qu'on les a vus.  
  
Mais comment fait-il pour survivre avec Malfoy ? demanda Ron.  
  
Il s'entend très bien avec lui.. dit Arthur, ne voulant pas en dire trop et ayant remarquer comment les deux jeunes se regardaient.  
  
S'en suivit alors une petite discussion sur comment était installé la maison, le plan qu'avait conçu Dumbledore, la visite de Sirius et surtout l'interdiction de parler à qui que se soit de tout cela. Ce que tout le monde accepta, un peu dépassé par les événement. Ils mangèrent en parlant d'un peu de tout et après le repas, ils firent leur occupation : Ron et Hermione allèrent se promener pour parler et digérer, Ginny continua de lire son livre après avoir aider sa mère à faire la vaisselle, Arthur remplit des papiers pour son travail au ministère et les jumeaux montèrent continuer leurs expériences pour les farces et attrapes.  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient eu peur pour Harry et étaient un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir s'excuser. Ils avaient peur que ce dernier les haïsse et les renie, qu'il les oubli ou qu'il aille du mauvais côté. Mais ils savaient qu'Harry ne pourrait faire ça et que d'après les dires du père de Ron, Malfoy n'irait pas du mauvais côté lui non plus. Ce qui les avait un peu déstabilisés, mais ils avaient compris qu'ils s'étaient trompé à son sujet.  
  
En fin de compte ils étaient heureux de savoir Harry sain et sauf.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Potter, 28 juin( date inventée ne sachant plus la date de lorsqu'ils finissent l'école, alors j'ai rajouté une semaine après le 21 juin)  
  
Harry et Drago avait commencé a refaire le jardin, s'ayant trouver un passe temps et une certaine passion commune. Passion car si l'on peut dire, ils aimaient tout les deux la nature et ainsi ils passaient du temps dehors tout en se parlant. La plupart du temps, ils utilisaient la magie, soit pour arranger les plates bandes ou pour se battre contre telles ou telle monstruosités trouvés derrière un arbre ou un buisson.  
  
Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et ils s'entendaient comme de vieux copains. Ils se comprenaient étrangement bien et ils se disaient tout. Ils se racontaient se qu'ils s'étaient passer lors de leur années à Poudlard ou même avant, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Tout : leur peines, leur joie, leurs sentiment face à tel chose etc.  
  
Harry s'entendait mieux avec le blond qu'avec Ron ou Hermione. Il regrettait quelque fois se qu'il avait fait, mais le rouquin était aller trop loin pour lui. Quant à Drago, et bien Harry avait été son seul véritable ami, un qui n'avait pas été acheté par son père ou qui ne l'aimait pas que pour son fric.  
  
D'ailleurs, quelque fois, ils ressentaient envers l'autre plus que de l'amitié, mais ils ne savaient pas trop qu'est-ce que c'était. Soit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se l'admettre, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop génés pour y penser ou en parler à l'autre. Car quelque fois, ils ressentaient de.. l'amour envers l'autre.  
  
Bon revenons à cette journée de nos deux jeunes hommes. Cela avait été une journée pluvieuse et assez froide pour sortir dehors alors ils avaient décidé d'aller faire des petits duels dans la salle d'entraînement. Car pendant la semaine qui avait suivit, ils s'étaient entrainés, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la cour, et avait découvert plusieurs sort ou sortilèges.  
  
L'un des sortilèges de magie noire, car il en trouvait beaucoup, était que lorsqu'ils lisaient un livre ou une théorie sur un sort, ils savaient le faire du premier coup. C'était presque automatique Le sortilège, qui avait prit toute une nuit à faire, avait été trouvé dans un livre n'ayant aucun titre et qui avait l'air très ancien. Tout ça pour dire que ce livre avait plutôt été utile pour leur apprentissage. Maintenant, tout allait beaucoup plus vite et s'était plus facile.  
  
Nous étions maintenant le soir, vers neuf heures environs. Ils étaient un peu fatigués puisqu'ils avaient fait des duels amicals, pour montrer ce qu'ils savaient. Quoiqu'ils avaient eu quelque égratignures, soit par un sort lancé trop fort ou tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient tombés sur le sol en recevant un sort en pleine figure.  
  
Ils avaient prit un bon repas, quoique bien garnis, et était maintenant dans la chambre où ils couchaient toujours ensembles puisque le lit était assez grand. Ils parlaient d'un peu de tout mais surtout de Weaslay et Granger, comme Harry avait prit l'habitude de les appeler.  
  
Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils aillent pu dore ça. Je ne les croyait pas comme ça.. commença Drago  
  
... Moi non plus au début.  
  
Oui, mais toi au moins tu avais eu de vrais amis, moi tout ce que j'avais, c'était des chiens-chiens qui me suivaient pour que je leur donne quelque chose. Toi tu en avais des vrais.. Dis Drago, un peu trop d'émotions dans la voix.  
  
C'est à ces sortes de moment là qu'Harry sentait plus que de l'amitié envers le beau blond. Il s'amusait quelque fois à l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il le regardait le matin et que l'autre n'était pas réveillé. « On dirait un ange, pensait-il souvent. » Harry savait que Drago était plus qu'un ami pour lui, mais il ne savait pas les pensées de l'autre et ça le frustrait au plus haut point.  
  
C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait au paravent : Il l'enlaça.. comme s'il le comprenait et qu'il partageait sa peine, se qui était vrai. Comme si lui aussi voulait lui dire quelques chose enfouit au plus profond de son c?ur.  
  
Quant à Drago, lui il était au ciel. Il était un peu confus au début mais avait resserré ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, sans penser à ce que les gens pourraient dire, faire. Sans penser aux conséquences. Ils étaient bien et c'est tout ce qui importait.  
  
Sans trop savoir comment, les deux garçons balancèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un homme les regardaient, par l'intermédiaire d'une, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, sous des lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Alors là je suis hyper contente ! 18 pages Word ! C'est mon record !( l'ancien était de 7 ;)  
  
Ne venez pas me dire que c'est trop court là ! ;)  
  
Hahaha ! Rire démoniaque ! Bon je sais, j'ai pas trop amoché Ron et Hermione, mais lorsqu'ils vont revoir Harry, je ne sais pas encore quand, ça va se corser ne vous inquiéter pas.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer, ça fait deux jours que je suis là dessus et j'ai les doigts en compotes. Il est 10 :39 du soir et j'ai enfin terminée !  
  
J'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews mais je crois que ce n'est qu'un rêve. En tout k c'est beau rêver.  
  
Byebye anda 


	7. 2 découvertes de sentiments, 3 départs e...

Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Mille fois pardon pour le retard ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons à part que j'essai de profiter un peu de mes vacances mais là je vais me remettre à l'écriture de ma fic ne vous inquiéter pas.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviewers que voici :  
  
Magystra : Merci beaucoup grande s?ur pour ta magnifique review ! C'est super gentil et je vais peut-être quelques fois aller faire un ti-tour à la chambre d'à côté. Merci encore !  
  
Chen : J'apprécie énormément que tu ailles aimé ! Je vais essayer d'en faire un aussi long mais comme tu peut le voir, il est arrivé en retard. Désolé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Willow : Tu trouves ça trop court o_O!!!! Et oui le slash arrive à grand pas, et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Tu devrais arrêter de sauter, pcq tu vas faire une commotion si ça continu.. Je veux pas être prit en charge par la police môa ! Merci beaucoup ! bisou un ti peu baveux.  
  
Phern : Merci ! De l'art !?! C'Est trop gentil ce que tu dis ! Dumbledore est un voyeur ?!?!?! bbbrrrrrrr j'aime mieux ne pas y penser. Merci encore pour ta super review !  
  
Zephyr : Merci beaucoup ! Pour Ron et Hermione, c'est quand ils vont voir Harry que ça va... C'est un secret que j'allais te dire là ! Nan tu ne le sauras pas, t'à qu'à lire ! Merci encore ! Biz  
  
Jenali : Je suis hyper contente que tu t'intéresses à ma fic ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Merci infiniment !  
  
Celine.s : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre entièrement sur Harry et Drago avec quelques petites nouvelles des autres ! Merci encore ! bisou  
  
Harry : Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite de ma fic ! Donnes moi en ton avis ! Je suis ouverte à toutes à toutes les critiques !  
  
Alors je vais pas prendre une heure pour vous présenter la suite de ma fic ! La voici ! Sans oublier le petit résumé !  
  
Résumé : Harry vient tout juste de se disputer avec Hermione et Ron. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit ce qu'il va se passer s'il retourne chez lui, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs familles.. En devenant amis, qu'est ce que cela va donner ? Pendant qu'Harry et Dray sortent du quai, ils ne remarquent pas les Weaslay, Lucius Senior et trois autres sorciers :Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol- ?il, qui s'inquiètent de leur absence. Ron et Hermione racontent exactement ce qu'il c'est passer et les adultes se rendent compte qu'Harry et Drago ont pris la fuite. Les adultes ne les voient partir qu'à la dernière seconde et il est trop tard. Ils décident de prévenir Dumbledore sans trop ébruiter l'affaire. Les deux jeunes fuyards, quant à eux, ont trouvé ler nouvelle demeure, même si elle est dans un piteux état vu de l'extérieur : Le manoir Potter ! Ils découvrent un sortilège de magie noire qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils font de la magie.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Chapitre 7*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
29 juin au matin, Manoir Potter, quelque part en Angleterre.  
  
C'était une belle matinée, où la pluie de la nuit avait fait place à la chaleur soleil et l'humidité à un temps de rosé. Il n'était que sept heures du matin lorsque la lumière pénétra dans la grande chambre à coucher. Quelques heures avant, on ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres où le manoir pouvait avoir des allures macabres et de vieux châteaux comme dans les contes de fées. Mais rien n'aurait pu réveiller les deux jeunes hommes endormis sur l'énorme lit, toujours dans une étreinte qui était, comme plusieurs pourraient le pensé, beaucoup plus qu' « amicale ».  
  
Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croit. Car en réalité, le blond ne dormait pas, il s'était réveillé en même temps que le soleil mais n'avait pas défait son étreinte pour une simple et bonne raison : il se sentait bien. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi bien, tant dans son c?ur que dans son moral. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait et ça ne pouvait être plus clair : il était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui, d'Harry Potter. Le Harry Potter qui avait été son ennemi pendant quatre ans, celui qu'il maudissait juste pour sa célébrité il y a de cela à peine deux semaines. Mais tout cela n'est que le passé, pensait-il.  
  
Harry s'était endormi sur le torse du blond, entourant celui-ci de ses bras. Drago avait mit une main sur le dos d'Harry et, de l'autre, il avait prit la main du beau brun, la caressant de ses doigts. Dray aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne savait pas ce que l'autre ressentait. Étais-ce juste de l'amitié ou c'était plus ? Avait-il une chance ? Est-ce que ça marcherait tous les deux ? Il était sûr que oui, il le sentait au plus profond de son c?ur. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendormit.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Poudlard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 29 juin à midi.  
  
Albus venait tout juste de se lever et avait demandé à un elfe de maison, Dobby, de venir porter son déjeuner à son bureau. Dobby était devenu l'elfe de maison personnel à Albus, après la demande de ce dernier. Il avait un salaire plus qu'acceptable, un appartement au chaud près de la chambre de son maître et avait eu quelques nouveaux vêtements qui lui allait bien mieux que sa taie d'oreiller.  
  
Il apporta le déjeuner à son maître. Celui-ci était entrain d'écrire une lettre à Sirius Black, lui demandant de venir dès qu'il pourrait pour une affaire urgente. En effet, il voulait que se dernier se rende à l'avance au manoir Potter car Voldemort était sur une piste, comme avait confirmé son espion, Severus. Il allait bien sûr avertir Maugrey et Lupin. En effet, puisque la pleine lune n'était que dans une semaine, Rémus pourrait y aller, du moins deux jours ou trois.  
  
Une heure après avoir envoyé les lettres, Dumbledore surveillait les deux jeunes hommes avec sa carte. Ils dormaient toujours même s'il était midi. C'est vrai que ces deux-là avait parlé jusqu'à très tard la nuit. « Mais bon, le mieux est qu'ils soient en sécurité, pensa-t-il » C'est sur cette pensée que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Albus ferma la carte, et il invita les personnes à rentrer : C'était Sirius, Lupin ainsi que Maugrey qui entrait, ayant chacun un petit sac de voyage. Ils se saluèrent tous et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
En gros, Dumbledore leur expliqua pourquoi ils devaient aller au manoir plus-tôt que prévu. Cela n'aida pas du tout Sirius qui était déjà assez inquiets. Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi grave, on aurait pu dire que Sirius était une vraie mère poule. Mais sa réaction était des plus compréhensible. Albus lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien pour les deux jeunes hommes. Après que le brun se soit calmer, Dumbledore leur demanda de se placer près de la carte pour leur montrer où ils allaient « camper ».  
  
Voilà l'endroit idéal où vous pourrez les surveiller. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Il montra un petit coin, près de la forêt entourant le terrain. C'était un petit coin de verdure entourée de roches. Autour des roches, il y avait quelques arbres, des buissons et mauvaise herbes : cela voulait dire que les deux jeunes ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, ou oublier, ce coin de l'énorme terrain. À cet endroit, il avait une belle vue sur le maison ainsi que sur la forêt. L'endroit idéal pour les espionner.  
  
Albus leur donna trois balais mais leur demanda de se poser plus loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils pourraient aussi communiquer avec une sorte de téléphone holographique : nous pouvions ainsi voir la personne qui nous parlait, l'heure, la date et l'endroit où se situait l'interlocuteur. Cet objet s'appelait L'Interloperso Ce qui était très pratique lorsqu'on était perdu dans la forêt ou à d'autres endroits incertains. Albus en donna un de plus, juste au cas ou.  
  
Ils partirent après avoir fini tous les préparatifs et s'envolèrent vers un endroit où ils avaient souvent passé leur temps après Poudlard, le Manoir Potter.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Potter, 30 juin, au matin.  
  
Drago se réveilla comme à l'habitude vers 10 :30 du matin. Il resta allongé quelques instant, pensant à la journée d'hier. Harry et lui s'était réveillé vers 12 :30. Drago faisait comme d'habitude, mais quant à Harry.. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir dormi sur le blond, ce qui paraissait dans son attitude. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant l'après- midi, mais le soir il était redevenu lui-même. Mais Dray se demandais toujours ce qu'étaient les sentiments d'Harry envers lui. Il ne voulait pas briser la nouvelle amitié qu'ils venaient de créer et surtout, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais c'était sur et certain qu'une bonne fois, il allait tout avouer à Harry.  
  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva, qu'il prit du linge dans la penderie et qu'il partit vers la salle de bain. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ayant prit sa douche et s'étant habillé, il ressortit et jeta un coup d'?il à l'être aimé. Il aurait tellement voulu être à côté de lui, sentir son odeur, pouvoir le toucher. Mais pour pouvoir le faire, il faudrait qu'il avoue des tas de chose à Harry, et il ne savait pas s'il allait en être capable. Il sortit de la chambre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le temps dehors n'était pas très beau : il pleuvait de petit gouttes d'eau, il ventait et on pouvait voir, par la grandeur des nuages, que se serait ainsi toute la journée.  
  
Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs que trois hommes était dehors, sous la pluie, entrain d'observer la maison en grommelant et en pestant contre le mauvais temps.  
  
Drago descendit vers la cuisine et décida d'amener un plateau de nourriture à Harry. Un petit déjeuner au lit était toujours très apprécié, du moins par lui. Il fit apparaître un plateau et se dirigea vers la table. Il fit apparaître pleins de nourriture qu'il mit dans une assiette :pancake, saucisse, ?uf, fruits de toutes sortes, patates risolées etc. Puis il mit son chef d'?uvre sur le plateau et entreprit de ne pas tout renversé dans les escaliers. Il remarqua en même temps qu'il était 11 :00. Après deux petites minutes, il arriva enfin devant la chambre. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et se qu'il vit le figea d'horreur.  
  
( je suis sadique enh ?)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Cour du Manoir Potter, 30 juin, 11 :00.  
  
Les trois hommes était tous postés sous un arbre. Sirius et Maugrey parlait du temps qu'il faisait et pestait contre le climat de l'Angleterre et Rémus les écoutait tout en riant un peu. Il était le seul à avoir penser à amener un imperméable. Mais étant exaspéré, il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de séchage, un d'imperméabilité. Les deux bruns( je me r'appelle plus si Maugrey a les cheveux bruns ou blancs hihi ! ) se regardèrent et se tapèrent le front en même temps. Étant trop occupé à chialer, ils n'avaient pas penser qu'ils étaient des sorciers.  
  
Rémus prit ses jumelles et regarda vers la maison. Il y avait Drago au premier qui préparait quelque chose dans la cuisine et il y avait Harry qui..qui.. Il devint blanc. Sirius se demanda pourquoi mais il n'eu pas le temps de poser sa question parce que leur Interloperso sonna. Il le prit et pesa sur un bouton. Un écran de gros comme une télé 52'' environ se matérialisa devant eux. Dumbledore affichait un air assez bizarre : il avait l'air inquiet, trop même.  
  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer : Regardez par vous-même. dit Albus  
  
Il tourna son écran vers la carte : on pouvait voir Harry se tordre de douleur sur le lit. Puis on le vit crier en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait. On vit alors Drago apeuré se diriger vers le lit puis on revit le visage de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry fait un cauchemar ou une crise à cause de sa cicatrice, je ne sais pas trop mais vous devez allez voir. Rémus, je te demanderais d'expliquer à Drago pendant que Sirius et Maugrey vont amener Harry dans la salle secrète. Vous serez plus en sécurité. Contactez-moi au moindre problème.  
  
L'écran se ferma. Sans une parole, Ils mirent-leurs capes : Une rouge pour Sirius, une verte foncé pour Maugrey et une bleue pour Rémus. Rémus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir pendant que Maugrey se métamorphosa en Corneille. La corneille étant son animagus, il prit son envol vers la fenêtre de la chambre.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Je crois que j'ai finis pour ce chapitre. Je sais bien il est un peu plus court que le 6ème. Je vais essayer la prochaine fois d'en faire un plus long. Promissssss !  
  
Svp une petite review, ça ne prends pas beaucoup de temps et vous pouvez pas savoir comment c'est plaisant à recevoir ! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Plus j'ai de reviews, plus se sera rapide pour que je sorte la suite et plus le chapitre va être long.  
  
Chôw ! anda gros bisou 


	8. Conseils par dessus Explications

Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Si oui, je suis extrêmement désolé ! Vraiment ! J'ai pleins d'idées et c'est pour ça que ça prend autant de temps. J'essaie de trouver le meilleur scénario pour ne pas trop copier les autres fic. Il y a aussi les vacances alors. mais je m'y remet promis.  
  
Je vais faire vite c'est pour cela que je vais donner que de petite réponse ! Alors réponses :  
  
Chen : Moins sadique. nannnnnnn ! lol Je vais faire de mon mieux et Merci pour toutes tes review! Merci ! bisou  
  
Jenali : Merci pour ta review ! Tu me fais rougir ! J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre ! Donne m'en des nouvelles ! MERCI ! -xxx-  
  
ThTomesWriter : J'adore que tu trouve ça :  
  
Bien bien bien bien bien bien. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! Merci -xox-  
  
Willow : Merci ! Je sais Sirius et Maugrey sont un peu bêbête mais je les aimes comme ca ;) J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !  
  
Clau : Merci ! Ton review m'a fait vraiment plaisir tu peux pas savoir comment ! En plus ça m'a fait continuer car je l'ai relu aujourd'hui pis je me suis dit : Elle a raison, faut pas que je lache ! Merci  
  
Serena : T'inquiète je suis aussi obsédée que toi j'en suis sure ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant mais y'a pas de danger. lol Merci pour ta magnifique review !  
  
Paradisiel : Je suis sure que tu va en avoir t'inquiète pas ! Tien pour ton caprice de tite fille : la suite !  
  
Big apple : Je vais enfin mettre la suite. Merci beaucoup ! -xox-  
  
Clem-Julie : Nan c'est pas grave t'a le droit à des vacances. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'en ai pris. Voilà la raison du retard. Merci encore tu es un vrai rayon de soleil. Bisou  
  
Et bien là j'ai fini alors voici la suite !!!!! Avant un ti résumé des trois derniers chapitres.  
  
Résumé : Harry et Drago un sortilège de magie noire faisant qu'ils ne peuvent se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils font de la magie. Dumbledore découvre l'emplacement des deux jeunes hommes grâces à une carte spéciale et envoi Rémus, Sirius et Maugrey en reconnaissance. Mais le matin même, Drago découvre Harry ayant des spasmes sur le lit. Mais il ne sait pas que trois hommes essai de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*Chapitre 8*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Potter, 30 juin, 11 :05 ( précis n'est ce pas ??)  
  
Rémus se dirigeait vers la porte du manoir en compagnie de Sirius lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose. Drago allait sûrement les reconnaître, mêmes avec leurs capuches. Il en informa Sirius, qui comprenant la situation, décida de changer son apparence grâce à un sort de métamorphose. Sirius était rendu avec des cheveux court et il avait changé de la figure en tout point. (Imaginer le par vous-mêmes.)Tandis que Rémus c'était bruni les cheveux, les avait allongé jusque dans le dos. Son visage aussi avait changé. (Imaginer ;) Je suis méchante ! )  
  
Peu après, ils recommencèrent à marcher, et rendu devant la porte, Sirius donna un coup de pied dedans pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
  
Sirius.. dit Rémus. Tu pourrais faire plus de bruit t'en que tu y es. Drago va avoir une de ces frousses maintenant. Bravo !  
  
Euh.. dit le brun. Oups.. Mais j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. finit-il, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur son visage.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils entendaient un drôle de sillement, comme un serpent. Ils montèrent les marches à grande vitesse et rendu devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte, ils se regardèrent, et en un commun accord, ils ouvrirent la porte d'une seule traite. Ils virent alors Drago pointer sa baguette vers eux près du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier était toujours étendu en ayant quelques spasmes mais il parlait. en Fourchelangue. Aussi, sa cicatrice avait l'air de pulser dans son crâne Il rêvait sûrement de Voldemort. Puis tout arrêta. Harry arrêta de parler. Il avait l'air d'être dans une sorte de transe.  
  
Leur attention se porta sur Drago, toujours pointant sa baguette vers eux. D'après Dumbledore, lui et Harry c'était énormément amélioré en magie alors ils se mirent sur leurs gardes.  
  
Qui êtes vous, et que venez vous faire ici ? questionna Drago calmement mais toujours sur ses gardes.  
  
Qui nous sommes n'a aucune importance pour l'instant, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider, toi et lui. Dit Rémus en pointant Harry du menton.  
  
Bon.. Je vous fais pas confiance mais puisque j'ai besoin d'aide, je vais vous laisser faire mais pas un geste brusque ok ?  
  
Bon on va aller ailleurs premièrement, dit Sirius.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce, près de la penderie, et pesa sur un minuscule boutant qui était près du tapis en disant bien fort : laportouvretoi. Alors, l'armoire se poussa puis disparut dans le mur, laissant voir un escalier qui montait à un étage supérieur, le grenier. Puis, Sirius pris sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Il dit un faible ''mobilus corpus'' puis se dirgea vers l'escalier suivi de Drago, celui-ci étant toujours méfiant et ayant toujours sa baguette dans sa main droite. Rémus se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et laissa entrer un corbeau( j'avais oublier dans le chapitre 7 qu'une corneille c'était le féminin de corbeau. dsl) qui se posa sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre.  
  
À l'intérieur, Rémus pesa sur un autre bouton près de lui tout en allumant sa baguette. Instantanément, l'armoire reprit sa place. Ainsi, la seule source de lumière était la baguette de Rémus, qui fut bientôt suivi par celle de Drago. Ils montèrent les escaliers, Sirius à la fin de la file avec Harry, toujours volant à côté de Sirius. Tout en haut des escaliers, il y avait un petit couloir puis une porte en bois clouté. Ils entrèrent. Drago remarqua alors que c'était comme un petit appartement.  
  
Il y avait une chambre de bain de grandeur normal, une chambre grosse comme celle des invités dans le manoir, un salon assez grand ainsi qu'une pièce qui comportait une table comme celle de la cuisine en plus petit, six places autour en tout. Un couloir reliait toutes les pièces. Il n'y avait aucune décoration et une seule fenêtre dans la cuisine. Juste de la peinture beige ou blanc cassé dans chaque pièce. C'était le strict minimum, mais c'était assez confortable tout de même. Dans le salon, il y avait des fauteuils bourgogne ainsi qu'une cheminée, et une bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce. La chambre à coucher avait un lit à baldaquin bleu marin assez grand, un fauteuil deux places bleu et blanc cassé, un âtre de cheminée devant celui-ci et une commode identique à celle de la chambre des maîtres. La chambre de bain était tout à fait normale avec un bain, une toilette et une douche, ainsi qu'un comptoir en marbre.  
  
Sirius déposa Harry sur le lit dans la chambre. Harry s'était calmé mais bougeait toujours un peu et on pouvait voir sur son visage un rictus de douleur. Rémus demanda à Drago de l'accompagner dans le salon pendant que Sirius s'occupait d'Harry. Rémus se débarrassa de l'oiseau en le mettant sur une petite table dans le salon. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil face à Rémus et attendit des explications, toujours tendu.  
  
Pov de Drago  
  
Bon dieu, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué. Je ne sais même qui sont ces types. Et je peux même pas veillé sur Harry. Je suis mal barré. Si au moins Harry pourrait se réveiller. Au fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais il m'a fait une de ses frousses. Je ne peux mentir en disant que j'ai eu peur pour lui..  
  
Fin du Pov  
  
Drago ne put continuer ses réflexions plus longtemps car l'homme à la cape bleu devant lui commença à parler.  
  
Bon et bien, puisque nous sommes maintenant en sécurité, je vais pouvoir un peux plus t'expliquer la situation. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger, toi et Harry..  
  
Mais il ne put finir car Drago le coupa : « Comment est-ce que vous savez nos noms ? »  
  
Se serait un peu trop long à expliquer. Disons que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer. Mais bon je vais continuer. Moi et mes... amis, nous sommes là pour vous protéger. Nous vous surveillons de près sans que vous le sachiez. Et pour ton information, oui nous sommes du bon côté.  
  
Puis il continua : Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, vous êtes encore plus en danger. Certains de nos espions ont découvert qu'Il était à votre recherche. Il a envoyé des mangemorts à vos trousses. Et ton père est avec lui. Il veut que tu deviennes mangemort, toi, et maintenant Harry aussi. Vous avez une force inimaginable toi et lui. Il faut à tout prix que vous vous entraîniez le plus souvent possible. Avez-vous des questions ?  
  
Euh..Oui.. Comment vous connaissez cet endroit ?  
  
Et bien, les Potter étaient nos amis. Un jour, ils nous ont montré cet endroit. C'est une sorte de cachette. Lors du règne de Voldemort il y a 15 ans, ils ont fait construire cet endroit pour pouvoir y vivrent en cas de danger. Mais le soir où ils ont été tués, et bien ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de contacter qui que se soit ou bien de se cacher ici.finit-il la gorge nouée.  
  
Parler de tout ça était quelques peu difficiles pour Rémus. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose, aussi bien pour ses amis que pour Harry. C'est vrai qu'il aurait bien pu prendre Harry avec lui après le drame si Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'Harry reste dans le monde des sorciers. Et regarder maintenant où ils en étaient rendus. Harry en fugue, maintenant rendu avec une mort a l'âme et faisant des cauchemars qui le n'arrête pas de lui pourrir la vie. Mais on ne pouvait changer la vie avec des si ou des peut-être.  
  
Drago, quant à lui, comprenait de plus en plus la situation. Il faisait confiance en ses hommes car sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient morts ou bien livrés à Voldemort. Et puis ils (NDA : Sirius et tout ça) n'auraient pas aidé Harry comme ça. Il avait si peur pour son amour. c'était le sien mais il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque ou à sens unique.  
  
L'homme à la cape rouge arriva, ce qui coupa court à ses réflexions. L'homme dit d'un ton calme : « Drago, Harry veut te voir dans la chambre. »  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
HO ! C'est fini ! Si vous voulez la suite, une tite review ne fait pas de tord vous savez. Je prend toute les critiques, bonne ou mauvaise.  
  
Merci beaucoup à tout les reviweurs ! Je fais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois !  
  
Chow la et Merci encore ! Gors bec  
  
Anda ( ( ( ( ( ( qui vous aimes ! 


	9. Prophétie, l'amour au plus haut point

(Je ré envois ce chapitre pour vous dire tout simplement que ce n'est pas la fin ! Il reste encore beaucoup de chapitre ! Beaucoup !)  
  
Je ne réponderais pas au reviweurs quoique je les remercie de tout mon c?ur mais je vais tout de même mettre leurs noms ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Lunicorne  
  
Konzaï  
  
Godric2  
  
Cen  
  
Petite-elfe  
  
Big apple  
  
Enyo85  
  
Maggie  
  
Celine s.  
  
Marie( Désolé, je ne vois pas vraiment le but de ta review mais bon pas grave ^___^)  
  
Hanna  
  
Serena24( Merci beaucoup ma grande !!! Ça fait toujours plaisir tes reviews !)  
  
Linalyna Malefoy  
  
Clau  
  
Ah oui ! Merci en particulier à ces trois dernières pour m'avoir envoyer des idées ou pour m'avoir remonter le moral ! C'est super gentil merci beaucoup !  
  
Si j'ai oublié des personnes, dites le moi car mon ordinateur à fait défaut et tout c'est mélangé dans les pages alors j'ai dû tout remettre en place et cela se peut que quelques bouts soient encore mélangés. Désolé en avance  
  
En tout cas, là j'ai de l'inspiration alors merci beaucoup à tout le monde !  
  
Et bien Merci beaucoup beaucoup encore une fois et je suis toujours aussi désolé du retard ! Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en mettant un long chapitre pour compenser.  
  
Voici un mini résumé des derniers chapitres chapitre et puis après je me mets à taper fort fort fort pour avoir un long chapitre !  
  
Résumé : Harry et Drago un sortilège de magie noire faisant qu'ils ne peuvent se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils font de la magie. Dumbledore découvre l'emplacement des deux jeunes hommes grâces à une carte spéciale et envoi Rémus, Sirius et Maugrey en reconnaissance. Mais le matin même, Drago découvre Harry ayant des spasmes sur le lit. Mais il ne sait pas que trois hommes essai de rentrer à l'intérieur. Drago en apprend plus sur les trois hommes qui les aides à se cacher et enfin Harry se réveille ! Mais que veut- il donc lui demander. ?  
  
C'est à voir dans ce chapitre !  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Chapitre 9*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chambre dans le grenier du Manoir des Potter, 30 juin, 11 :25  
  
Harry ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir les yeux, ayant peur que la douleur refasse irruption. Cette fois-ci avait été la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Et personnellement, il s'en serait bien passer. Tout ce qu'il voulait présentement, c'était un Drago près de lui, un Voldemort bien mort et une vie comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Ce n'était pas trop demander non ? Mais de plus, il fallait qu'il fasse des cauchemars. Quelque fois c'était des prémonitions, d'autres étaient des actes de Voldemort dans le moment, ou d'autres tout simplement le passé. Mais ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit lui avait fait une frousse.  
  
Mais bon, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas un cauchemar.  
  
*Flash back* (P.O.V. d'Harry)  
  
Tout est noir.  
  
Tout ce que je ressens est cette cicatrice qui me fait un mal de chien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ressens la présence de quelqu'un. ou de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Enfin non j'aimerais mieux me réveiller dans les bras de Dray. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi.  
  
Tout à coup, un grand éclair vert émeraude déchire la noirceur des lieux. Des lieux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu, tout est noir. On dirait que je suis sur une vitre toute noire, avec les murs noirs et le plafond noir.. En fait tout est noir, je ne vous ferais pas un dessin. Prenez un carton noir et collais le devant vos yeux, cela fera le même effet.  
  
Bon je m'égare. Tient un autre éclair vert. On dirait que je suis devant un orage électrique sans nuages. Et sans ciel. Et puis tout à coup, Deux éclairs tombent en même temps sur le sol et en le touchant, une longue barrière de feu multicolore se forme à une dizaine de mètres de moi et elle est d'une hauteur d'environ 20 mètres. Et je ne vois pas la fin que se sois à gauche ou à droite. C'est tout simplement énorme J'entends un grand bruit, comme un grand battement d'ailes. Puis un autre. D'un seul coup, un énorme dragon ailé traverse les flammes. Il ne me fait pas peur, et de toute manière si je voulais partir, je ne pourrais pas, il me rattraperait, alors je ne bouge pas. Je suis tout simplement fasciné par lui.  
  
Il est grand, robuste et ses couleurs sont plus qu'impressionnantes. Sa tête est munit d'écailles d'un rouge éblouissant. Son front est assez bizarre tout de même. Un rubis or est dans le milieu, juste entre les deux yeux quoiqu'un peu plus haut. Les écailles sur son ventre aussi sont or, avec quelques reflets rouge. Ses ailes étaient argents avec des reflets or, comme si la lumière du feu était prisonnière des minces écailles. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu rien de d'aussi beau. Mais cela aurait été encore mieux si je n'avais pas non plus mal à ma cicatrice.  
  
D'ailleurs, mes yeux commencent à me démanger. Mais pourtant je vois bien. Mais je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Le dragon, après avoir fait un magnifique looping, se dépose devant moi. Il me dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Je me recule un peu pour ne pas me casser le cou et je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont d'un vert étincelant. Comme ceux de ma mère.comme les miens ! Mais eux ont quelque chose de magique à l'intérieur. Je me sens bien tout d'un coup. Ma cicatrice arrête complètement de me faire mal. C'est un drôle de contraste.  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
  
Cette voix qui emplie ma tête. Une voix grave mais sans méchanceté. Douce mais fort en même temps. Je sais très bien que c'est le dragon qui me parle. Alors je lui réponds, sans même ouvrir la bouche :  
  
Bonjour.  
  
- Je suis le Dragon de Feu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je vais t'expliquer la chose qui sera la plus importante dans toute ta vie. Je vais te dire une chose qu'il faudra que tu retiennes, que tu n'oublie jamais. La prophétie des Dragons alliés.  
  
Deux dragons  
  
Les contraires  
  
L'eau  
  
Le feu  
  
Un seul amour  
  
Les deus alliés  
  
Qui combattrons le mal  
  
À la vie, à la mort  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce pour quoi ils ont combattu.  
  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
*Fin du Flash back* ( et du P.O.V. d'Harry)  
  
Il n'avait perdu aucun mots de cette prophétie. Elle était encrée dans sa mémoire. Et dès que le Dragon avait commencé à parler, il avait senti un pouvoir énorme l'envahir, et il le sentait encore. C'était fou le bien que ça lui avait fait. Mais maintenant, il se sentait si bizarre. Il fallait absolument qu'il ouvre les yeux, il ne pourrait plus tenir sans bouger un peu. Il était tout coincé de partout, des épaules, des jambes, du dos. De partout en fait. Il décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre qu'il pensait être. Ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.  
  
Mais où est ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il pour lui même  
  
Dans le grenier du manoir Potter, répondit une voix à côté de lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un homme avec une cape rouge assis près de lui. Harry se dit alors dans sa tête « Qui c'est lui ? » . Il essaya de se concentrer et d'essayer de regarder dans la capuche discrètement quand tout d'un coup, tout le capuchon devint invisible deux petites secondes ( Nda : C'est plate que se soit pas tous le linge enh les filles ? ^___^ ) et il reconnu alors son parrain Sirius.  
  
-Sirius?!? S'écria Harry.  
  
-Co.. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me reconnaître ? Dit l'homme en enlevant sa cagoule.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je me suis juste un peu concentré et.j'ai vu au travers de t capuche. Mais.Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!?  
  
Je ou plutôt nous, puisque Rémus et Maugrey sont là aussi. Nous vous avons retrouvé et nous avons décidé, avec Dumbledore bien sur, de vous laissez ici. Sauf que, et bien, puisque Voldemort est revenu.  
  
Vous avez décidé de nous surveiller pour notre sécurité c'est ça ? Non mais tout de même, on a plus 10 ans et on sait très bien se défendre. Pourquoi vous nous faites pas confiance ?  
  
Si nous n'avions pas été là aujourd'hui, tu serais encore là bas dans la chambre en train de crier et d'avoir mal. Et des mangemorts vous auraient retrouvés.  
  
Mais voyons, je n'ai pas fait une prémonition avec des mangemorts. Et personne ne venait nous attaquer Dray et moi... C'était plus autre chose..  
  
Et qu'est ce qui se passait dans ton rêve ? Demanda le parrain inquiet mais curieux.  
  
Harry lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. L'étrange mal à sa cicatrice, le noir total, les éclairs verts, le mur de flammes multicolores, le dragon, la drôle de réaction de sa cicatrice, la prophétie « Des Dragons alliés ». ( Nda : bon j'ai dit tout, alors c'est tout ! Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.. ^___^) Sirius ne comprenait pas grand chose de cette prophétie, mais il se promit intérieurement d'en parler à Dumbledore. Il se demanda alors quelque chose.  
  
Bon et bien j'en parlerais à Albus demain. Bon parlons d'autre chose. Ça l'avance en magie pour toi ? Tu te plais ici ? Dit Sirius.  
  
Oui, ça va de mieux en mieux. Je comprends tout du premier coup grâce à un sort qu'on a trouvé. Et puis nous avons pas mal le temps de tout faire ici. C'est beaucoup moins pesant que chez les Dursley.  
  
C'est bien ça. J'en suis très content. Alors pas la peine de te dire que j'ai été réhabilité.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Je ne savais pas ! Depuis quand ? Ils ont retrouvé Pettigrow ?  
  
Et bien oui c'est génial ! Tu l'aurais su si tu ne te serais pas enfui, bien sur je ne t'en veux pas du tout, j'aurais fait pareil. Et puis cela fait environ 2 semaines et demi. Ils ont revu Pettigrow sur le chemin de Traverse dans l'allée des embrumes, alors j'ai eu droit à un procès.  
  
C'est vraiment super !   
  
Ouais ! Mais bon j'aurais une petite question à te demander. Tu sais , lors de ta troisième année, je t'avais demander que i un jour je serais réhabilité, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je te comprendrais si tu ne voudrais pas car je sais que tu te sens bien ici. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
  
Harry y réfléchi quelques minutes. Il se sentait bien ici avec Drago. Il adorait Sirius, c'était comme son père. Il savait qu'il comprendrait. Alors il se lança.  
  
Sirius, commença Harry, Je crois que tu as raison. Je me sens bien ici, c'est ma maison et était celle de mes parents. Mais tu sais, tu es comme le père que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Mais je me sens chez moi ici. C'est ma place  
  
Je comprends très bien Harry, je ne suis pas du tout fâché contre toi. Dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Et de plus, continua le plus vieux avec un sourire , disons que tu es bien accompagné.  
  
Harry rougit quelque peu à sa remarque mais dit tout de même avec le même sourire que son parrain: « Disons qu'elle ne me déplait pas.. »  
  
C'était une parole assez petite mais qui voulait dire des tas de chose.  
  
Bon et bien je crois que nous allons y aller. Fait très attention à toi ! Dit le grand brun en faisant une dernière accolade, comme le ferait un père inquiet pour son fils.  
  
Toi aussi fait attention !  
  
Sirius se leva et avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et dit : « Ah oui ! Je mettrais un objet sur le lit dans la grande chambre. Drago doit s'avoir s'en servir, sinon je suis sur que vous allez trouver. Il vous relit à moi ou à Dumbledore. Drago connaît le chemin du retour, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Faites attention à vous. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver en pièces détachées. Bye mon grand.  
  
Au revoir Sirius. Et dit le bonjour à Rémus et Maufrey de ma part ! Dit Harry avant que le plus vieux ne referme mal la porte.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'il était encore au lit alors il décida d'aller se changer. Il ramarqua une petite commode qui était, comme il l'avait soupçonner, était comme la grosse dans la chambre. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il prit un jean normal ainsi qu'une camisole de basket-ball verte et noire. Il commença à se changer.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Du côté de Drago*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Salon dans le grenier du Manoir des Potter, 30 juin, 11 :45  
  
Drago se demandait bien ce qu'Harry lui voulait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car l'homme à la cape rouge( Sirius) lui donna les mêmes indications qu'à Harry puis le salua pour partir, suivit de ses compagnons qui le saluèrent brièvement. Drago resta assis quelques secondes encore dans son fauteuil assez confortable puis décida d'aller voir Harry. Il vit la porte entrouverte alors il décida de l'ouvrir doucement, au cas où Harry se serait rendormi.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua Harry, torse nu, pencher près du lit pour prendre un vêtement. Harry ne le voyait pas puisqu'il était dos à la porte. Drago resta à le contempler quelques instants puis se donna une claque mentale en disant à ses hormones de se calmer. Puis il referma doucement la prote dans faire de bruit, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard au brun qui mettait sa camisole, puis fit un petit coup à la porte, juste assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende. Le brun lui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, qui parut des minutes pour les deux adolescents. Puis Drago, n'y tenant plus, le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire au début, mais bien vite il resserra l'étreinte. Ce n'était pas, comme certain l'aurait pensé, une accolade amicale, comme Harry aurait pu faire le à Ron avant. C'était beaucoup plus que ça.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur, dit Drago en coupant le silence dans le coup du brun.  
  
Le blond pouvait sentir son parfum, il ne voulait plus que l'autre s'en aille, ayant peur de le perdre une autre fois. Si au moins il savait, se dit Drago intérieurement.  
  
Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, mais continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux. Bleu avec vert. Ils auraient resté ainsi s'ils n'avaient pas commencé à se rapprocher. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque.  
  
-Hum hum.  
  
Ils se retournèrent, et leurs joues virèrent au rouge pivoine quand ils remarquèrent que c'était l'homme à la cape bleu( Rémus) qui les regardaient. S'ils n'avaient pas eu sa capuche, ils auraient pu voir un grand sourire flottant sur son visage.  
  
Désolé. J'avais oublié quelques choses dans le salon. Je.. me dépêche.  
  
Il partit vers le salon et revint quelques temps plus tard vers la sortie, un objet bizarre dans les mains. Il les salua une dernière fois et partit vers un chemin inconnu d'Harry.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un peu et ils virent qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la taille. Le peu de rouge qu'ils avaient perdu revint. Harry chercha le regard de l'autre, qu'il trouva puisque Drago releva la tête. Le contact visuel recommença. Ils perdirent peu à peu le rouge sur leurs joues. Puis.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*Du côté de Rémus, Sirius et Maugrey *_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Parc du Manoir Potter, 30 juin, 12 :10  
  
Rémus arriva, peu après avoir déposé l'objet sur le lit dans la chambre. Il rejoignit ses deux amis. Sirius lui demanda alors :  
  
Mon dieu qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
  
Disons que je les ai dérangé, dit Rémus, avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
Sirius et Maugrey sourirent puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leurs camp, rempaquetèrent leurs affaires. Puis ils prirent leurs balais et s'envolèrent.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Fin du chapitre*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Et oui c'est fini !!  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Encore désolé du retard !!  
  
Une petite review s'il vous plait ! Je me mets à genoux !( je commence à user mes jeans là)  
  
Chow la tout le monde ! Anda qui vous aime fort fort fort !!! 


	10. Savoir et enfin pouvoir voir de l'amour?

Je viens de remarquer que je n'avais jamais dit ceci : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K.R. !! Et je ne fais aucun argent, profit etc etc.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviweurs !!!!!!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir vous ne pouvez pas savoir !!! Alors sans plus tarder voici les réponses pour tout le monde ! Ha oui ! En passant je vais maintenant toujours écrire en Italique lorsque c'est moi qui parle.  
  
Lunicorne : Oui, oui ! La suite est prévue d'ailleurs en voici la preuve ! J, espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Donnes-m'en des nouvelles ! bisou  
  
Hannange : chapitre 10 :Merci ! Tu es une magnifique reviweuse ! Pour le chapitre 8 : Je suis aller faire un petit tour sur ton site et je dois dire qu'il est pas mal du tout ! Y'a de belles photos ;) !!! J'espère que pour s'inscrire il fallait cliquer sur « participer ». Je crois que je vais aussi aller lire tes fics sur smallville ! Bon et bien en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles ! Bisou ! Chao !  
  
Alexiel : Et bien là merci beaucoup ! J't'adores ! ( Se mets à embrasser les souliers) a+ -xox-  
  
Lumiolla : Trop bien !?1 Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! Gros becs !  
  
Enyo85 : Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas la fin du tout du tout ! Ce n'est que le début. Moua! ah ! ah! Ah! ah !( rire sadique lol) J'ai juste mit les mauvais mots à la fin. mais bon la voici la voilà ! Gros bisous !  
  
Clau : Désolé, je voulais pas faire perdre le fil, j'ai juste voulu prendre un break pour remettre les idées en place. Je vais faire le plus vite possible promis ! Le slash va bientôt être là promis aussi ! chow la -XxX-  
  
Paradise1 : Les secondes.bonne idée !lol La suite s'en vient là ! Prendre soin de mon pantalon ???? Tu m'expliqueras comprend pas.lol C'est plate que ta fic soit fini ! C'est quand que tu en fait une nouvelle ? aller chow XoX  
  
Serena24 : Et oui ! J'ai pris de tes idées, je trouve qu'elles étaient pas mal bonnes ! Je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible, le « break » que j'ai fait m'a beaucoup aidé à retrouver des idées. Et pas mal de personnes m'ont aidé, dont toi ! Question comme ça : c'est quoi être la bêta ??? Je ne connais pas grand chose à ces sortes de termes mais si j'en fait une déduction ça doit être pour la correction. Tu m'en reparleras ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! C'est super gentil ! Et c'est quand que tu nous mets la suite de ta fic ? J'ai hâte de la voir ! Continu comme ça ma reviweuse préférée ! ^___^ Allez bisous XxXxX  
  
Lullule : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ! Je les aimes comme ça ! ^____^ Voici la suite ! Gros gros becs !  
  
Hanna : Y'a pas de quoi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Je te call si j'ai besoin ! chow xxx  
  
Bon et bien je crois que je vous ai tous passer. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, pardonner moi et merci beaucoup !  
  
Voici un petit, mini, microscopique résumé du chapitre 9.  
  
Résumé : Harry, après s'être réveillé de son rêve étrange, découvre que les trois hommes sont en fait Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey. Drago, après le soudain départ de leur « espions », va voir Harry dans sa chambre. Sous l'émotion Drago ne se retiens pas, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Que va-t-il se passer ? .  
  
C'est à vous de voir.Hé !hé ! ^____^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Chapitre 10*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Potter, 7 juillet, 21:30 du soir  
  
Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forêt. Que le vent flottant dans les arbres, avec son doux chant pouvant faire frémir une personne jusqu'à en avoir la chaire de poule ou tout aussi bien rendre quelqu'un de serein ou mélancolique.  
  
Mais au-delà des arbres, et des montagnes, un seul tout petit point de lumière dans la nuit montrait une présence vivante. Un manoir, sur une colline entourée d'arbres et de fleurs. Une seule petite grille faisant le tour de l'habitation était presque invisible aux yeux à cause de la végétation. La vue était si belle et effrayante à la fois.  
  
Pour en revenir au manoir, seule une pièce du bas était éclairée, plus précisément le grand salon. Le reste des pièces n'était allumé que de faibles chandelles, juste assez pour ne pas foncer dans un meuble. (NdA : Pas pu m'en empêcher désolé. Je vais me retenir la prochaine fois P-R-O-M-I- S !) Vous auriez presque pu dire que la maison était inhabitée tellement qu'aucun bruit n'en sortait. Mais il y avait en effet Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.  
  
Drago était étendu confortablement sur un divan bleu marine au bordure d'un or pur face à l'immense feu qui flambait dans l'entre de la cheminée. Il lisait un livre de magie très ancien : «Attaque d'eau puissante ». Il y avait en effet quatre livres de ce type, un pour chaque élément : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre.  
  
L'eau commandait la pluie, les étendus d'eaux, le verglas, la neige et la glace. Elle avait plusieurs animaux ou habitants marins à son service comme les sirènes, les serpent de mers, les calamars ou toutes sortes d'animaux magiques ayant rapport avec l'eau. L'eau était l'un des plus puissants éléments.  
  
Le feu commandait plusieurs sortes de feux magiques, chacun servant à détruire tel ou tel ennemis. Il y avait le feu bleu, rouge, de toutes les couleurs mais le plus dangereux était le vert. Comme l'avada kedavra, le vert tuait toute personne se faisant toucher par ce feu. Cet élément servait aussi a commandé plusieurs animaux de feu comme les dragons de feu, les griffons ou encore les ph?nix. Lui aussi était un élément puissant.  
  
L'air ou le ciel commandait le vent, les tempêtes, les nuages, les tornades etc. Tous les animaux volant étaient à son service. Comme le feu, il avait le ph?nix, les dragons( normal) ou même les aigles. Cet élément était le moins connu mais tout de même très puissant.  
  
Et la terre commandait les végétaux, les roches, les tremblements de terres et des animaux comme les licornes, les centaures, les géants, les loups ou plusieurs animaux rares comme vous n'avez jamais vu. Élément tout de même puissant mais très peu connu.  
  
Pour tout dire, l'eau était la plus puissante, puisqu'il ne pouvait être anéanti facilement. Le feu était le deuxième puisqu'il pouvait se faire anéantir par l'eau et quelques fois par l'air. ( Nda : Les bougies sur les gâteaux, elles sont bien souffler par le vent mais bon mauvais exemple... )  
  
Pour en revenir à nos deux compagnons, Drago lisait ce livre pour un très bonne raison. Mais laisser moi vous raconter.  
  
* FLASH BACK*  
  
Manoir Potter, 4 juillet, 10 :30 du matin.  
  
Tout était calme ce matin là. Il n'y avait que le doux bruit de la respiration de son petit-copain dormant sur son torse. Il avait l'air d'un petit ange avec son petit visage paisible et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Cela devait bientôt faire une heure qu'il le regardait comme ça en lui caressant les cheveux. Qu'est qu'il c'était passer des choses depuis trois jours ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien, si comblé. Car cela faisait bien quatre jours que lui et Harry c'était « avoué » leur amour. Avoué car ils l'avaient plus acter qu'autre chose. Ça l'avait été son premier « vrai » baiser. C'est sûr qu'il en avait eu d'autres mais jamais de cette intensité. La grosse Pansy n'était pas, comme on peut le dire, apetissant. Et de plus il n'avait pas été consentant. Mais avec Harry, ça l'avait été si doux et si tendre. Il l'aimait plus que tout, s'en était sûr. Il se sentait différent avec lui. Il n'avait plus peur de rien à ses côtés.  
  
Les trois derniers jours n'avaient été que sourires, joie et amour pour Dray. « Ce serait bien que se soit toujours comme ça. » pensait-il. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.  
  
Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain. Ça lui ferait du plus grand bien. Car hier, Harry et lui avait combattu en duel, mais pas méchamment, plus pour se pratiquer que pour faire du mal à l'autre. Les sots étaient puissants, assez pour vous faire voler jusqu'au mur de derrière, mais ils avaient un résistance de taille. Et puis, à la fin, ça l'avait fini en petit mot doux et en baiser tendre. ( Nda : Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..) Mais Drago était quelque peu courbaturés. Harry devenait de plus en plus rapides et fort depuis qu'il avait fait son cauchemar avec l'étrange Dragon de feu. Il avait bien entendu la prophétie, mais il n'y comprenait rien.  
  
D'ailleurs, il en était un peu décontenancé. Surtout à cause de ce bout : « Un seul amour. » Il ne voulait pas imaginer Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui brisait le c?ur. Ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était le seul qu'il aimerait, et ce pour toujours. Mais Drago s'imaginait mal être l'autre élu. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir que pour Harry.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé le brun. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la baignoire et tourna les multiples robinets. Après avoir vérifier la température de l'eau, il enleva ses vêtements ( Nda : boxers... Arrêter de baver les filles, il est à moi. Bon à Harry mais c'est un détaillllllll. ) puis se glissa dans la baignoire pleins de bulles.  
  
L'odeur plus que calmante lui fit extrêmement de bien. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. La mini piscine était déjà remplie alors il ferma les robinets. Il se positionna confortablement, puis il se détendit. La mousse, si douce et l'odeur fit qu'il s'endormit bien vite.  
  
Dans le rêve.  
  
Une pièce sombre. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de mur, de plancher ou de plafond. Je commence à stresser. C'était effroyable, comme s'il volait dans du « rien ». Comme s'il était prisonnier entre deux mondes ! Un frisson lui passa dans la nuque, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Dès qu'il eut cette pensée, un immense éclair vert émeraude déchira le ciel, faisant ainsi une énorme lumière argent. Puis d'autres tombent, comme un orage électrique à haute intensité. Elles tombent de partout. « Tombent » . Elles tombent plus à hauteur inégale comme s'il n'avait rien pour les arrêter. Tout d'un coup, deux éclairs tombent simultanément sur le sol, provoquant une grande ligne électrique puis un énorme feu grimpa d'une hauteur d'une vingtaine de mètres. Il est tout multicolore. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis une ligne bleue et argentée descendant à une vitesse incroyable, en faisant un tourbillon, comme une petite tornade venue du fin fond de cet espace noir.  
  
Puis ça ralentit et disparaît derrière le mur de feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme dragon apparut devant moi, passant à travers le feu, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Je le vois de toute sa grandeur et ça aurait pu me faire peur, mais non. On dirait que la confiance règne même si je devais partir à courir. Mais où de toute manière ? Je reste là. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Il est de couleur dégradée, de bleu nuit à bleu azur. Son ventre est de couleur argent et il a un rubis dans le milieu du front de la même couleur. Et ses yeux sont d'un gris, comme les miens. Le stress s'évanouit en moi et se remplace par un bien intense dès que je regarde ses yeux.  
  
-Bonjour Drago.  
  
Cette voix dans ma tête. Une voix grave mais sans idiotie ou brutalité, comme Crabbe et Goyle. ( ^___^ ) Forte et douce, gros contraste, je sais mais c'est ainsi que je la perçois. Je sais que c'est le dragon qui me parle, c'est inné. Comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Je lui réponds, mais dans ma tête, sans ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Bonjour.  
  
Je suis le Dragon de l'eau. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'endroit, mais c'est la seule place où je peux communiquer avec toi. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui sera le plus important dans toute ta vie, et dans le peu de temps que nous avons. Voici la prophétie des Dragons alliés.  
  
Deux dragons  
  
Les contraires  
  
L'eau  
  
Le feu  
  
Un seul amour  
  
Les deux alliés  
  
Qui combattrons le mal  
  
À la vie, à la mort  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce pour quoi ils ont combattu.  
  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
* Fin du Flash-back*  
  
Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais oublié ces phrases. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Donc il s'informait sur ses prochains pouvoirs, à savoir de quoi il serait capable. Il cherchait dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque portant sur ce sujet, que se soit les offenses ou les défenses. Il avait trouvé plusieurs bons livres qui l'avait aidé, un temps soit peu, dans sa recherche. Mais des morceaux manquaient au puzzle, il en était sûr. Il avait pensé chercher sur la prophétie, ce qu'il allait faire prochainement.  
  
Drago regarda tendrement Harry, en enlevant son livre de sa vue. D'habitude, Harry prenait exemple sur lui. Mais ce soir là, le brun avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier avait la tête entouré sur le torse du blond, les bras autour de sa taille, étendu sur lui, comme lorsque l'on prend notre oreiller. Si on ne pouvait voir ses yeux ouverts, on aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait. Il avait l'air d'un ange, s'il n'avait pas cet air perturbé, bien entendu. « Mais qu'est ce qui le tracassait comme ça ? » se demandait Drago.  
  
En fait, ce qui tracassait tant Harry, c'était la pensée que tout le monde sorcier tenait sur leurs épaules. D'après la prophétie du moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'ampleur de ces mots, mais maintenant, ça devenait dur à porter. Mais il avait Drago avec lui, pour l'aider, le soutenir. et l'aimer. Même s'ils ne le s'étaient dit que peu souvent, il ressentait au fond de lui même que c'était la vérité. Que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le blond était vrai, pas une fantaisie d'adolescent. Il l'espérait du moins. Car sans Drago, il n'aurait jamais tenu longtemps, surtout après s'être fait renier pas Weaslay et Granger.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, 21 :10.  
  
Un homme, aux yeux cachés par des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes, attendait tranquillement ses invités. Il avait eu pression trop longtemps, et savait que le moment était venu. Mais il voulait être sûr de son coup, il ne voulait pas trop les brusqués, ou leur faire entendre des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'il caressait la tête de Fumseck, on toqua à la porte.  
  
Entrez, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonnagal ouvrit la porte, et dit d'un ton qui voulait en dire beaucoup : « Ils sont arrivés monsieur. »  
  
Faites les entrer je vous pris, dit-il doucement, épuisé de sa journée. Car en effet, il avait eu beaucoup de chose à régler, que se soit avec le ministère, les quelques problèmes de la soirée qui se présentait longue, il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde, et il avait aussi parlé à Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey, encore une fois...  
  
Les trois hommes voulaient savoir lorsque qu'ils pourraient revoir Harry,  
mais le directeur disait simplement que le temps n'était pas venu,  
laissant les hommes bouder et bredouille. Sirius voulait tout simplement  
revoir son filleul, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Rémus voulait revoir  
ses anciens élèves pour mieux les connaître, pas juste avoir un lien de  
prof/élèves. Et Maugrey, et bien c'était Maugrey. N'ayant rien d'autres à  
faire de ses journées, et trouvant les garçons assez sympathiques même  
s'il ne leur avait pas vraiment parlé, il voulait juste passer le temps  
en compagnie de gens agréables.  
  
Après quelques secondes, qui parurent longue pour Albus, deux jeunes personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avancèrent, montèrent les quelques marchent et se placèrent devant le bureau, sans jamais s'avoir lâcher la main.  
  
Bonjour M. le directeur, dit la jeune fille, tout sourire.  
  
Bonjour Mlle Granger, M.Weaslay. Je suis content de voir que vous vous êtes enfin décider à vous mettre ensemble.  
  
À cette parole, les deux adolescents rougirent, mais cela avait détendu l'atmosphère.  
  
Prenez place, je vous pris, continua le vieil homme, qui paraissait toujours aussi jeune. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau. « Bon et bien, nous allons commencer par le commencement. Vous voulez savoir où est-ce qu'Harry héberge ? » Les adolescents hochèrent la tête. Alors il continua. « Et bien, il est tout simplement chez lui. » Si on aurait était dans une bande dessinée, on aurait vu deux énormes points d'interrogation au-dessus de leurs têtes. ( Nda : Bon je crois que je vais faire les explications un peu plus rapidement, désolé ^^)  
  
« Je vais vous expliquer. Harry s'est enfui avec Drago après l'arrêt du train. Ils se sont envolés, comme vous le savez, avec leur balai. Nous avons réussi à les retrouver avec ceci. » Le directeur leur montra la carte sorcière de l'Angleterre.  
  
« Cette carte est très utile pour retrouver les gens dans des lieux transphlannables.( Nda :Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit. Vous pourriez pas me le dire svp ?) Nous les avons trouver par hasard, grâce à Sirius. Ils se trouvent dans un manoir, dans les vallées éloignés de la société. Je ne vous dirais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, le nom du manoir, car on ne sait jamais comment se cache les espions de Voldemort ou de la presse. » Il faisait allusion à Rita Sketter, notre chère petit scarabée.  
  
« Ils y sont depuis assez longtemps, et depuis, disons que leur situation a changé. Ils sont devenus.. Comment dire. Je crois que je vais vous laisser voir par vous-même... »  
  
Il pesa sur le + dans le bas de la carte, à gauche. Tout en pesant sur « terrain Potter ». On vite quelques secondes plus tard, le manoir, puis le directeur cherche la bonne pièce : celle où Harry et Drago se trouvaient. Le grand salon. Dès qu'il le mit à cette pièce, les deux adolescents qui regardaient la scène firent un saut. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire une phrase complète. Il avait l'air d'un poisson sortit de l'eau et bégayant des phrases incompréhensibles. Et Hermionne avait les yeux grands ouvert, n'en revenant pas, tout simplement. De vrais petits poissons ! La scène était assez drôle, et le directeur souriait de tout ça.  
  
Harry était toujours allongé sur Drago, et le blond venait tout juste de déposer son livre, caressant les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, la paresse venant doucement à lui. Puis avant de s'endormir, Harry leva la tête, pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, lui murmura un « Je t'aime » tendre, imiter de près par son amoureux. Puis il se recoucha sur le torse, le visage paisible. Drago se cala dans le divan, replaçant ainsi le coussin sous sa tête, puis ferma lui aussi les yeux.  
  
Cette scène attendrit le visage d'Hermionne, mais Ron lui. ( Nda : Lui on s'en fout mais bon, puisque que J.K.R. l'a mit dans son histoire, il faut bien faire quelque chose avec non ? Dsl pour fan de Ron)Il prit deux grandes respirations, puis après un moment de silence, il sourit. Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, il savait qu'Harry ne faisait pas ça sur un coup de tête. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment à parler après ce qu'il avait fait à son ami. Mais ce qu'il se demandait c'était : Est ce qu'Harry m'en veut ?  
  
Ça, très peu de personnes le savaient vraiment.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et oui, c'est déjà fini !  
  
Désolé de mon énorme retard. J'avais commencé mon chapitre tôt, mais j'ai dû arrêter de le taper à cause des examens. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain, mais je ne promets rien, car d'autres examens arrivent.  
  
En espérant que vous ne perdrez pas le fil.  
  
Une petite review, ça peut toujours aider. Je prend tout : critique, menaces, appréciation, un ti-mot. N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
  
Chow la  
  
Anda   
  
xxxxxxxxxxx 


	11. Grandes nouvelles pour l'ennemi et sueur...

(26 novembre 2003)  
  
Héhé ! Je commence tout de suite à taper ! Nous sommes le 26 novembre 2003 pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir. Et j'ai envoyé mon chapitre 11 le 25 novembre. Donc je commence tôt. C'est un bon début ! Je vais mettre les dates de mes continuations entre parenthèses et en italique, pour pas que vous vous trompiez avec les dates de l'histoire que je mets en gras et pas entre parenthèses.  
  
Bon aller ! Je vais répondre à toutes les reviews ! Et désolé si j'ai oublié des gens, ffn.net ne m'envois pas toujours toutes les reviews. Alors merci à :  
  
Paradisiel : À prendre une photo de R&H ????Je ne comprends pas trop, si tu voudrais m'expliquer ce serait bien ^^ ! L'histoire du pantalon ??? Je ne la comprends pas plus.. :S lol Pour la béta lecture, ça m'intéresse beaucoup, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais faire une annonce dans le bas des réponses aux reviews. Merci beaucoup !!! Bisou !  
  
Enyo85 : J'ai une question : Est-ce qu'allié, ça s'écrit « allié » ou « allier » ? Là tu m'as mit un doute. Pour le poster, ce serait vraiment mignon ! Je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible promis ! Merci énormément ! Gros becs !  
  
Céline.s : C'est vrai que j'ai mit trop d'intelligence à Ron. Je vais essayer de me rattraper promis ! Le plus immature et imbécile sera le mieux ! J'aime que tu aimes bien ! Aller a+ et merci ! Bec mouillé ! ;)  
  
Clau : Merci ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ! Je vais le mettre avant Noël j'espère. Merci sincèrement ! Ça fait du bien une review comme ça ! Big kiss !  
  
Hanna : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au c?ur ! Moi aussi j'aime les petites scènes romantiques ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Aller chow ! Becs sucrés !  
  
( 27 novembre 2003)  
  
lo : Moi j'aimes pas Ron, je vais essayer de lui arranger le portrait, mais ça va y aller au fil du temps. Merci et je continu ! Chow ! Becs !  
  
Alexiel : Je suis contente que tu aimes !! C'est super !! J'essaie de faire des petites scènes mignonnes même si c'est, à la base, une fanfic d'aventure. Pour la prophétie, et bien peut-être qu'on va en savoir plus, qui sait.( Moi je le sais mais bon c'est un secret) Je vais faire du mieux que je peux promis ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a toujours du monde qui lit ma fic, même si je suis lente à taper. A la prochaine, j'espère ! Gros bisou !  
  
sirie-stefie : Et bien pour Ron, chacun ses goûts ^^ ! Sauf que personnellement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais bon je vais essayer de pas trop le maganer ! Mais je ne promets rien ! lol Aller @+ !! xxx  
  
Bon et bien c'est fini pour les reviews, alors je m'y lance !  
  
Ah oui ! Avant de commencer, j'ai une demande à faire. Je recherche une béta-lectrice pour pouvoir corriger mes fautes, car je me suis fais dire quelques fois que j'en faisais quelques unes. Ou bien encore les tournures de phrases qui ne sont pas très bonnes. Alors ceux ou celles qui sont intéressés, vous pouvez soit m'envoyer une review( préférable) ou encore un e-mail à : bingo181@hotmail.com . Je vais regarder les fics que vous avez fait et le nombre de fautes s'il y en a. Ou si vous n'avez pas fait de fics, donnez-moi quelque chose qui prouve que vous êtes bon en français. Personne intéressées, l'offre est lancée à tout le monde !  
  
Bon je m'y lance pour de vrai ! Juste un petite résumé, au cas où vous auriez oublié des choses.  
  
Résumé : Harry, après s'être réveillé de son rêve étrange, découvre que les trois hommes sont en fait Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey. Drago, après le soudain départ de leur « espions », va voir Harry dans sa chambre. Sous l'émotion Drago ne se retiens pas, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Ils sont maintenant ensemble. Mais oups ! Hermionne et Ron vont enfin les voir par la carte de Dumbledore et tombent directement sur une scène d'amour de nos deux amoureux ! ( ^^ C'est évident je sais. ) Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Ron réagis quand même bien et Hermionne aussi ! Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?  
  
Car dans ma fic, tout peut arriver ! Et vous le savez !  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Chapitre 11*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Jedusor, 8 juillet, heure quelconque en après-midi.  
  
Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom ou le seigneur des ténèbres marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs de son manoir lugubre. Aucune lumière ne pénétrait par les rideaux épais rouge sang. Pourquoi des rideaux par une si belle journée ? Tout simplement parce que Voldemort n'aimait pas les beaux jours d'été. Il aimait les temps pluvieux et glacial. Il aimait les jours lugubres. Il n'aimait pas le soleil. Mais il en avait besoin pour vivre comme tout le monde. (Je ne ferais pas un cours d'écologie pour vous dire pourquo.i ^^ )  
  
Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial parce que son fidèle mangemort Lucius Malfoy allait enfin lui donner des nouvelles de son fils et Potter. Cela faisait bien 11 ou 12 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et cela le mettait dans une de ces colères ou les gens aiment mieux partir en courant que de rester près de lui ! Si Lucius n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles, ce dernier allait avoir un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Il tourna dans un autre couloir puis arriva au hall. Il resta dans le haut des escaliers devant la porte d'entrée. La grande porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et un homme apparut avec une capuche noire. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il monta quelques marches puis s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
J'espère que tu apportes de bonnes nouvelles cette fois Lucius. Suis moi !  
  
Lucius se releva et le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers un salon de thé avec un grand âtre de cheminée. Dans ce dernier, il y avait un énorme feu qui crépitait lentement. Et devant, deux grands sièges verts forêt étaient placés de façon à être face au feu et à l'autre siège. Rien de plus, à part quelques peintures et une bibliothèque dans un coin. Aucune plante ou n'importe quel autre signe de vie.  
  
(2 décembre 2003)  
  
LA discussion porta directement vers nos deux jeunes fugitifs. Lucius était venu le voir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Disons tout simplement que ses recherches avaient porté fruits. On put voir Malfoy Senior sortir de la pièce, quelques temps plus tard, avec un sac moyen rempli à rebord de galions refermé par une lanière de cuir. Après avoir refermé la porte et sortit du manoir, il put entendre d'une fenêtre entrouverte le rire strident de son maître.  
  
Mais cette fois, aucun Severus Rogue en vue.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Le Terrier, toujours le 8 juillet, plus tard dans la soirée.  
  
Hermionne et Ron étaient toujours quelques peu sonné par ce qu'ils avaient vu quatre jours plutôt. La brunette avait plus de facilité à accepter la situation, mais Ron. C'était une autre histoire. Ce dernier, sur le coup, avait trouvé cela normal, ne voyant pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais plus il y pensait et plus ça le chicotait de voir que son ami était avec Malfoy. C'est vrai, Harry avait le droit d'être aux hommes, mais avec Malfoy. Et surtout pas après tout ce que le blond leur avait fait les années précédentes avec sa bande de serpentards. Mais c'était en particulier de sa faute si Harry c'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette querelle stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
  
Personnellement, Ron n'aimait pas Malfoy. Et il avait ses raisons. Ce faire traiter de pauvre par ce petit vau rien, c'était insultant. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur q'Harry les aillent oublié, Hermionne et lui. Qu'il soit partit avec Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute ! Et ça le mettait dans une de ces rages. Mais ça revenait toujours au même. Toujours à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. En fait, il s'en voulait plus à lui qu'à Malfoy.  
  
Le reste de la famille avait été avertit de la nouvelle relation d'Harry, mais que dans les grandes lignes. Ils ne savaient pas tout, pour l'intimité des deux garçons. Ginny en avait prit un coup, mais pas si gros qu'on peut le croire. Elle s'était vite fait à l'idée. Molly, elle, en savait plus alors prenait la nouvelle comme si l'un de ses fils venait d'avoir une nouvelle petite amie, sauf que là, c'était un garçon. Mais elle n'était pas du genre homophobe alors tout allait bien.  
  
Fred et Georges, et bien eux, ils pensaient un peu comme Ron, sauf en moins dramatisé. Les quatre autres :Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy, et bien l'opinion était soit neutre, l'affaire ne les dérangeant pas, ou encore comme Molly. Ils en savaient plus que les plus jeunes alors c'était beaucoup plus compréhensible.  
  
Tout ça pour dire que le coup avait été dur a avalé, mais plus facile a digéré. Ce sera passager, avait dit le bon vieux directeur Albus Dumbledore. Et ce dernier espérait que ça en soit ainsi.  
  
Mais une question brûlait toutes les lèvres : Est-ce qu'ils allaient revenir et leur pardonner un jour ? Le plutôt serait le mieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voudrait croire.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bureau du directeur, à Poudlard, 9 juillet, tôt dans la matinée.  
  
Le directeur était tranquillement assis devant son bureau, remplissant des papiers, lorsque tout à coup, une alarme sonna. Un bruit strident. Et le vieil homme savait ce que c'était. La carte.  
  
Il lâcha rapidement sa plume et ouvrit la carte magique d'un coup de baguette. Un point rouge scintillait. Au manoir Potter. Cela voulait dire qu'une grande puissance magique était utilisée. Il pointa son doigt vers le manoir pour l'agrandir et les dernières images qu'il vit le fit sursauter.  
  
Il griffonna trois petits mots qu'il fit envoyer par Fumseck à Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey, pour qu'ils viennent de toute urgence.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
C'est drôle mais j'ai le goût de laisser le chapitre ainsi, pour le suspense. Est-ce que je devrais ? C'est très tentant. Je crois bien qu'oui, il est beau ainsi non ? Je sais, il est un peu court mais c'est pour faire durer le plaisir.  
  
Je crois que je me suis surpassée en manière de temps là. Une semaine et quelques jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je vais me dépêcher pour mettre la suite promis.  
  
Ah oui ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé par mon annonce en haut, ce serait plaisant.  
  
Aller à la prochaine ! Une petite review, ça ferait pas de tord pour avoir la suite plus vite ! Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je prend N'IMPORTE QUOI.  
  
Je peux même me mettre à genoux si vous voulez.  
  
Aller Chow !  
  
Anda  
  
Gros becs !! 


	12. Attaque S'en sortirontils?

( 3 décembre 2003)  
  
Et oui nous sommes le 3 décembre ! Juste un jour après la date de parution de mon dernier chapitre. Et la date de parution d'Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix ! Youpi !  
  
Et youpi !!!!!! J'ai dépassé la centaine de reviews !!!!!!En fait 108 !!!! Grâce à tout mes revieweurs et revieweuses ! Merci infiniment et continuer de m'en envoyer, vous me faites tellement plaisir ! :) ^_____^  
  
Bon je vais reprendre mon calme !Je vais faire comme celine.S, essayer de rester zen et calme ! enh celine ?  
  
Et bien, après avoir regarder quelques fic, ma ou mon béta-lectrice, béta- lecteur est...  
  
..  
  
..........  
  
..............( je sais c'est aussi long que quand un gars joue du tambour avant que le gagnant soir annoncer)  
  
............  
  
........ .............. .......  
  
................................................( le monde commença à somnoler..)  
  
.............( Un gros monsieur dans le fond de la salle commence à ronfler)  
  
...............( La nuit tombe)  
  
................( On entend les criquets dehors)( Je sais, on est en hiver mais c'est pas grave)  
  
..................( Le gars du tambour à tellement mal au poignet qu'il arrête enfin et va se chercher du Flex-O-Flex) ( Là où ça fait mal)  
  
( Je suis vraiment méchante enh ???)  
  
.....................( et enfin le gars du micro se réveille, s'essuie la bave au bord de la bouche, ouvre l'enveloppe. Et.)  
  
Enyo85 !!!  
  
..  
  
Pam-Pam !!!!  
  
( Son de trompette jouer par des trompettistes réveiller par le gars du micro )( Ils avaient leurs trompettes aux bord des lèvres et quand ils ont  
fait un saut et crier, ça l'a souffler dedans.)  
  
Félicitation.  
  
Félicitation ma grande et à tous les autres participants !! Si tu veux avoir plus d'information, va voir la réponse de ta review Enyo !!Attention elle est longue^^ !!!! Et ça me fait plaisir de travailler avec toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ Bon si on peut appeler ça travailler. ^^ lol  
  
Bon en parlant de reviews, je vais y répondre dès maintenant. Encore désolée si j'ai oublié des gens :S   
  
Hanna : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! XoX  
  
Lo : Pas grave si tu es pas très bonne en orthographe. Puisque tu me supplies.. Je vais mettre la suite promis ! Merci beaucoup !!! Gros becs  
  
Clau : Je sais dans le dernier chapitre il ne c'est pas passé grand chose, mais c'était le clame avant la tempête. ^^ Il ne faut pas que j'en dise trop alors je vais me fermer le clapet ( ou dire à mes doigts d'arrêter de taper) Merci ! Sincèrement ! Gros becs pleins de bave!  
  
Celine.S : Ron est encore trop intelligent ? Zut je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les chapitres à venir promis !( petit sourire machiavélique sur le visage) Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas voir beaucoup nos deux amoureux dans ce chapitre ! Voici ta suite avec le brun et le blondinet ! Ils sont si mignons !!! lol ^^ ! Merci ! Aller chow a+ ! bisou !  
  
Enyo85 : Bon et bien félicitation ! Tu as été choisi pour premièrement : Le merveilleux nombre de fics soit faites ou mises en attente, deuxièmement : Parce que tu es en terminale littéraire, et troisièmement : Parce que tu es la seule à avoir bien voulu le faire, ou à avoir le temps de le faire. ^^ Bon et bien j'aurais besoin de ton adresse e-mail pour pouvoir t'envoyer les chapitres. Je vais te proposer une manière de faire assez simple : j'écris les chapitres que je t'envois par la suite, tu regardes s'il y a des fautes et tu les corriges, puis tu me les renvois et ainsi je vais pouvoir le poster à fanfiction.net ! Tu me le dis si tu as une autre manière de faire, très chère collègue. Je suis ouverte à pleins d'idées. Et si aussi tu as des idées pour la fic, comme des situations ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je suis ouverte aussi. Bon et bien en espérant que tu veuilles toujours participer ! À la prochaine ! xxxxxxx ! Et en espérant que je n'ai pas trop de fautes pour toi ! Sinon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un calvaire. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Tu vas avoir le droit d'écrire un mot au début ou à la fin de la fic( c'est toi qui choisi) soit pour te plaindre, ( je crois pas que je vais te maltraiter, t'inquiètes pas^^ ) remercier ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et je vais personnellement écrire ton nom avec pleins de remerciements dans chaque chapitre !! Car tu les mérites !! Alors MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Alexiel : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis curieuse quand je veux la suite d'une fic ! J'espère que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps et aussi que tu vas aimer la suite ! Merci vraiment beaucoup ! xox  
  
XD : Ma fic est trop bien ? Arrêtes moi ça tu vas me faire rougir ! Je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible ! Merci de m'accorder du temps pour taper la suite ! lol ;) Merci et a+ ! Bisous !!!  
  
Cedric-potter : Pourquoi je n'ai pas continué ? Pour le suspense et le plaisir ! Je ne mérite aucune félicitation, je fais ce que j'aime et je suis contente que les gens aiment ce que je fais. Mais Merci quand même, ça me fait chaud au c?ur. Je te promets que je vais aller voir ta fic, mais avant je dois taper la suite ! Je t'en dis mes appréciations plus tard, promis ! Bisou et Merci !  
  
Nicopotter : Simple, précis et hyper gentil ! Je mets la suite ! BIS ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Paradisiel : Ah ! Là maintenant je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Moi j'ai le HP5 en anglais, mais à Noël, ma s?ur va l'avoir en français. Et puisqu'en anglais je ne suis pas la meilleure, je dois dire : VIVE LE FRANÇAIS !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! XxX  
  
Bon et bien c'est fini ! Il n'y a plus personne ? J'ai répondu à tout le monde ? C'est qu'il en à du monde et je suis très contente de leur répondre aussi.  
  
Encore félicitation à Enyo85 !( applaudissements, sifflements comme quand on voit un pétard dans la rue etc.) lol  
  
J'ai une question aussi. Comment ça que quand je mets en italique ou en gras ça ne paraît pas sur fanfiction.net ? Parce que là, c'est un peu énervant ! Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi, veuillez m'en informer s.v.p. !  
  
Bon et bien je m'y mets le plus vite possible. Mais avant un petit résumé des derniers chapitres( mais pas tous, sinon c'est trop long) :  
  
Résumé :Harry et Drago sont enfin ensemble. Mais oups ! Hermionne et Ron vont enfin les voir par la carte de Dumbledore et tombent directement sur une scène d'amour de nos deux amoureux ! ( ^^ C'est évident je sais. ) Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Ron ( au grand déplaisir de celine.S ^^) réagis quand même bien et Hermionne aussi ! Mais bon on voit vite que plus il y pense, moins il aime ça. Et Dumbledore aperçoit une alerte de la plus haute importance au Manoir Potter.Une grande puissance magique utilisée ? Que se passe-t-il là bas ?  
  
C'est à vous de lire pour le savoir ! Il n'y a personne qui le sait à pars- moi ^^ ! Et bientôt Enyo85.^^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Chapitre 12*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Manoir Potter, 9 juillet, très tôt dans la matinée.  
  
(4 décembre 2003)  
  
Notre Harry Potter national se réveilla très tôt cette journée là, dans les environs de 3:30. Depuis 3 jours, chaque matin c'était la même chose : un drôle de pressentiment qui grandissait de plus en plus. Même s'il était mort de fatigue, il se réveillait dans les bras de son amoureux. Et pourquoi mort de fatigue ? Parce que ça faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'ils avaient eu leur dernière journée de repos complète. Ils avaient décidé, en un commun accord, que chaque jour ils allaient s'entraîner pour devenir tr ès fort avant le début de l'année à Poudlard.  
  
Et ils s'étaient fait un horaire assez chargé.  
  
Le matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, ils allaient se préparer puis allaient à la bibliothèque apprendre de nouveaux sorts jusqu'au dîner. Après ce dernier, ils s'entraînaient dans la salle de combat ou méditaient pour renforcer leur puissance magique. Quelques fois, lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment épuisés avant la fin de l'après midi, ils se prenaient un bout de chocolat et allaient faire un peu de « jardinage » dans la cour. Puis après un bon travail, les deux amoureux allaient se faire un dîner en tête-à- tête. Puis, après une bonne soirée soit pour lire ou tout simplement pour parler, ils allaient se coucher tôt, trop fatigués de leur journée.  
  
En entraînement, le brun était assez coriace. C'est vrai qu'après avoir reçu plusieurs Doloris de Voldemort et avoir réussi à combattre un de ses Impero, la résistance est assez bonne. Et grâce au sort de magie noire qu'ils avaient lancé, ils avaient beaucoup de facilité à faire des sorts, les réussissant du premier coup. (Nda : voir chapitre 6, Découvertes, sorts, sentiments, c'est pas beau tout ça ?) Le blond, quant à lui, avait de très bon réflexes et savait déjà plusieurs sorts de magie noire que son père lui avait appris. Tout ça pour dire que lorsque nos deux jeunes hommes se battaient, le combat durait longtemps. Les sorts fusaient de partout mais cela prenait beaucoup de temps avant qu'un soit touché.  
  
De plus quelques chose d'extrêmement bizarre c'était produit. Leurs yeux à tout les deux avait changer. Les yeux d'Harry, toujours aussi vert émeraude, avaient maintenant quelques minces lignes rouges et or à l'intérieur. Mais ils devenaient complètement rouge lorsqu'il était en colère ou lorsqu'il avait de la douleur. Mais lorsqu'il avait un autre sentiment fort, comme de l'amour, ses yeux devenaient complètement étincelants, tout doré.  
  
Drago, lui, avait toujours les même yeux, bleu gris mais lorsqu'il était en colère. Ses yeux devenaient complètement glaciaux, presque blanc avec quelques reflets gris, ou encore ils devenaient bleu foncé, presque noir. Mais comme Harry, lorsqu'il avait d'autres émotions fortes, il avait les yeux bleu royal, même plus beau encore. Un bleu si pure que lorsque Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait complètement sursauté puis avait presque fondu sur place, tellement c'était beau et. sexy. ( Nda : Désolé, il fallait que je le dise ^^)  
  
Revenons maintenant à notre survivant et à son réveil plus que matinal. Drago et lui avait eu une discussion la veille assez importante. Ils devaient savoir si oui ou non ils allaient retourner à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année ou s'ils restaient au manoir en apprenant tous les livres de la bibliothèque. C'est vrai que maintenant, ils seraient rendus au moins à la sixième année depuis leur arrivée au manoir. Ils pourraient ainsi avoir une grande puissance avant le début de l'année et ça ne servirait plus à grand chose de retourner à leur école de sorcellerie. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore décidé. Mais ils avaient encore le temps d'y penser.  
  
Le brun avait toujours un drôle de pressentiment, et la tête lui tournait quelque peu. Mais sa cicatrice ne lui faisait absolument rien et ne lui avait rien fait depuis son étrange rêve avec le Dragon de feu. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de se renseigner sur le sujet, mais les livres disaient que les deux Dragons des éléments n'étaient qu'un mythe inventé pour faire rêver les gens. Mais les deux amoureux savaient bien que ce n'était pas une légende du moins plus maintenant. Leurs forces physiques autant que mentales n'arrêtaient pas de se décupler et ils sentaient la magie sillonner dans leurs veines comme un vent chaud.  
  
Harry savait très bien que ce pressentiment n'était pas une folie de son imagination. La tête lui tournait maintenant comme s'il eut un énorme coup sur la tête ou comme s'il avait fait la toupie pendant cinq minutes. La nausée lui prit tout d'un coup. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers les toilettes. À cause du saut d'Harry, le jeune blond c'était réveillé et il entendait maintenant les bruits de régurgitation dans la salle de bain.( NDA : Désolé du terme je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.) Mais cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il réagisse et qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain à grand pas, inqiuet.  
  
(7 décembre 2003)  
  
Il retrouva son amoureux pencher sur la toilette, le visage plein de sueur et le regard vide d'expression. Il avait l'air pensif. Drago s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il lui frotta le dos doucement puis de l'autre main renvoya la toilette. Il demanda au jeune brun s'il allait bien. Ce dernier retourna son visage vers lui puis murmura un petit mot, à peine audible mais juste assez pour que le blond l'entende. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il porta Harry jusque dans la chambre, le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil, puis alla chercher leurs baguettes dans la commode du lit. Harry était quelques peu sous le choc et avait encore le tournis, mais au moins il n'avait plus le goût de vomir. Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, on entendit un grand fracassement de porte dans le hall. Drago se releva en sursaut et coura vers la porte pour la fermer juste avant que des hommes en capes noires entrent. Il barra la porte avec un sort puissant puis retourna vers le brun pour lui donner sa baguette, juste au cas où.  
  
On entendait derrière la porte une multitude de manières pour entrer dans la pièce, quelles soient magiques ou non. Notre avait repris quelques couleurs et pouvait maintenant tenir sur ses deux jambes. Pour plus de précautions, nos deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de monter dans le petit appartement improvisé des anciens occupants. Le blond avait une idée à Harry et lui en avait fait part rapidement.  
  
( 10 décembre 2003. Je sais, ça m'a prit du temps avant de réécrire mais les examens d'étape sont cette semaine et j'ai du étudier tout la fin de semaine.)  
  
Après avoir refermer l'armoire derrière eux et avoir traverser le couloir rapidement, Drago tenant toujours Harry par la main, juste au cas où il retomberait, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le petit appartement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Drago poussa les meubles près des murs. Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait un livre dans la petite bibliothèque, espérant le trouver le plus vite possible. Il le trouva enfin. Sur le dessus du livre, on pouvait voir quatre cercles de couleur différentes qui se touchaient vers le milieu. Un cercle était bleu, l'autre vert, le troisième blanc et le dernier rouge ocre. Chacun d'eux représentaient un élément.  
  
Il chercha rapidement dans l'annexe le nom du sortilège dicté par son amoureux. Il arriva à la bonne page et le montra au blond. Celui-ci lui demanda d'aller chercher 4 lampions ou bougies, noires de préférence.  
  
Ce qu'il fit. Après avoir regarder rapidement dans toutes les pièces, il se tapa le front avant d'en faire apparaître. Il remercia intérieurement son professeur de métamorphose pour ces petits sorts utiles puis les amena dans le salon. Il remarqua le cercle bleu foncé, presque noir sur le sol que l'autre jeune homme avait fait apparaître. Une étoile à six pointes de même couleur était au milieu du cercle. Drago, qui était assis devant l'une des pointes lui dicta les endroits où mettre les bougies, c'est à dire deux de chaque côtés, puis lui demanda de s'asseoir derrière face à lui.  
  
Ils tendirent leurs bras face à eux, de manière à ce que les paumes soient faces au plafond et leurs doigts vis-à-vis. Puis Drago commença l'incantation qu'il avait appris rapidement, suivit d'Harry qui répétait.  
  
Esprits du ciel  
  
Peuples la terre  
  
Diables des abîmes  
  
Êtres des milieux marins  
  
Venez à notre aide  
  
Pour que ceux qui nous assaillent  
  
Soient maudits loin de nous  
  
Qu'ils ne puissent revenir  
  
Protéger nous du mal  
  
Effacer le  
  
Ne faites que venir à nous que le bien  
  
Esprits du ciel  
  
Peuples de la terre  
  
Diables des abîmes  
  
Êtres des milieux marins  
  
Nous, esprits des Dragons des éléments  
  
De l'eau et du feu  
  
Nous le voulons !  
  
Une lumière étincelante illumina toute la pièce, sortant du signes et de leurs bouches. Puis se fut toute la maison. La petite vallée fut entièrement recouverte de cette lumière comme une douce brume étincelante de mille feux. On pouvait voir la lumière dans le ciel, comme si on était en plein jour, juste à cet endroit. Pourtant ce n'était pas encore l'aube.  
  
Harry et Drago étaient tous les deux dans une sorte de transe douloureuse. Leurs têtes étaient pencher vers l'arrière et leurs visages démontraient de la souffrance; ils étaient tout crispés, leurs paupières étaient complètement fermer. Et un énorme cri de souffrance sortait de leur gorge, venant du plus profond de leurs êtres mais il y avait toujours de la lumière s'échappant d'eux.  
  
Mais ils devaient tenir le coup. Leurs mains se tenaient fermement devant eux et leurs jointures en étaient presque devenues blanches. Leurs ongles étaient fermement encrés dans la paume de l'autre.  
  
Ils devaient tenir le coup.  
  
Après moins d'une minutes, qui parut des heures pour les deux jeunes hommes, tout s'arrêta, brusquement. Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, ayant des convulsions. Ils avaient de la difficulté à respirer. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.  
  
Le rouge et le bleu  
  
Le feu et l'eau  
  
L'amour et la fidélité  
  
Les Dragons des éléments.  
  
Puis se fut le trou noir.  
  
( 7 janvier 2004)( Je M'excuse pour le temps, j'ai pas pu faire mieux à cause des examens et du temps des fêtes. J'avais pas vraiment le temps d'aller à l'ordinateur.)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Devant l'entrée du manoir Potter, 9 juillet, 4 :30 du matin.  
  
Sirius, Rémus et Dumbledore venaient tout juste de transplaner un peu derrière les limites du manoir, quelques choses comme une barrière magique les empêchant de le faire plus près. Sirius et Rémus couraient maintenant vers le grilles, Dumbledore allant un peu moins vite qu'eux, lorsqu'il furent projeter vers l'arrière avant même d'avoir toucher les barreaux de métal. Le vieux mage approcha doucement sa main des barreaux et sentit ses doigts glisser sur une sorte d'écran translucide. Il remarqua alors deux nouvelles poutres de pierre, de chaque côté de la porte grillager. Au dessus d'elles, il y avait deux dragon, d'environ un mètre, qui avait les ailes grandes ouvertes, et les yeux menaçants.  
  
Puis leurs yeux s'allumèrent, l'un d'une couleur doré et l'autre d'une couleur bleu royal. La porte de la barrière s'ouvrit doucement, laissant la place pour passer à Dumbledore. Celui-ci passa sur le chemin suivit de Sirius et Rémus. Pleins de questions leurs passèrent par la tête mais très vite, ils se reprirent en main et ouvrirent la porte du manoir. Ce qu'ils virent alors leurs firent froid dans le dos. Plusieurs capes froissées étaient sur le sol, dans les escaliers, partout. De grandes capes noires avec de grosses cagoules noires. La deuxième surprise passée, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, là où il y avait le plus de capes entassées devant la porte. Ils essayèrent d'entrer mais la porte était toujours barrée. Dumbledore se plaça devant et murmura une incantation d'une langue incompréhensible. La porte s'ouvrit doucement quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Ils cherchèrent partout dans la pièce, dans la salle de bain. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Sirius eut alors une idée. Il ouvrit le passage derrière la comode, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Dumbledore et Rémus qui était dans la salle demain le suivirent peu de temps après. Ils le retrouvèrent dans le cadre de la porte du petit salon.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent ce qu'ils virent par dessus son épaule leur fit un énorme frisson. Les deux adolescents étaient étendus sur le sol, le visage ne montrant plus de signe de vie... Sirius se dirigea vers son filleul et se mit à genou devant lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il toucha son visage de sa paume et vit qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Sa bouche était à peine ouverte et il ne respirait presque pas. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de sueur froide. Il jeta un regard à Rémus, qui s'occupait de Drago, et vit que le blond était dans le même état.  
  
Il retourna sa tête vers son filleul. Pour lui c'était presque son fils. Mais il ne pouvait se l'attribuer complètement. C'était le fils de James. Mais il savait que le jeune homme avait eu de la difficulté dans son enfance sans ses parents et il aurait tant aimé être là, s'occuper de lui, de son éducation, de sa santé. Mais maintenant, il l'avait dans ses bras, à moitié mourant. Mais il n'allait pas perdre une seconde fois le seul être qui comptait pour lui, à part son ami Rémus. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul lien qui restait de Lily et James. Il serra Harry près de lui et murmura : « Tiens le coup Harry. S'il te plait tiens le coup. »  
  
Puis il le prit dans ses bras et se releva doucement. Rémus fit la même chose avec Drago pendant que Dumbledore ouvrait la cheminée et y lançait de la poudre de cheminette spéciale, non de la couleur habituelle. Elle était mauve. Il dit « Poudlard » puis dit à Sirius de passer en premier. Il fit la même chose pour Rémus, puis en lançant un dernier regard à la pièce, il se lança dans le feu.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Désolé pour le retard. Je sais que ça l'a été long mais je vais me rattraper promis !  
  
Review please ??  
  
Anda 


	13. Réalité ou bon comédien?

Bonjour Bonjour tout le monde!

Je vais commencer mais avant il faut que je réponde à une review!!

Onna Heera Bis: Et bien je suis très contente que tu sois contente! Moi aussi je commençais à trouver ça un peu plate de ma part d'avoir arrêter cette fic mais la j'ai plein de nouvelle idées qui germent lentement mais surement dans ma tête! J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main et que tu vas aimer comme les autres! Merci beaucoup! xxx

Bon et bien je commence après un résumé pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire, et à moi aussi.... C'est un résumé de tout les chapitres!

Harry se dispute avec Hermionne et Ron à la fin de leurs quatrième année dans le train. Il raconte tout cela, après une petite bousculade, à Drago.. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il pourrait surment devenir mangemort à cause de son père, alors ils décident tous les deux de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer par leurs ''amis'' et leurs famille... Pendant qu'Harry et Dray sortent du quai, ils ne remarquent pas les Weaslay, Lucius Senior et trois autres sorciers :Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol-?il, qui s'inquiètent de leur absence. Sirius est réhabilité à cause que Peter s'est fait apercevoir plusieurs fois sur le chemin de traverse! Ron et Hermione racontent exactement ce qu'il c'est passer et les adultes se rendent compte qu'Harry et Drago ont pris la fuite. Les adultes ne les voient partir qu'à la dernière seconde, tout simplement trop tard. Malefoy Senior apprend la nouvelle sur place et l'annonce à son Lord. Les autres décident de prévenir Dumbledore sans trop ébruiter l'affaire. Les deux jeunes fuyards, quant à eux, ont trouvé leur nouvelle demeure, même si elle est dans un piteux état vu de l'extérieur : Le manoir Potter ! Ils découvrent un sortilège de magie noire qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils font de la magie. Dumbledore découvre l'emplacement des deux jeunes hommes grâces à une carte spéciale de son invention et envoi Rémus, Sirius et Maugrey en reconnaissance. Mais le matin même, Drago découvre Harry afaisant un énorme cauchemard et il n'est pas capable de le réveiller. Il a tout d'un coup une étrange peur envers son compagnon. Mais il ne sait pas que trois hommes essai de rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Drago en apprend plus sur les trois hommes Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey qui les aident à se cacher dans une sorte de grenier réaménagé. Harry se réveille enfin. Il reconnait Sirius à son chevet et lui raconte une drôle de prophétie. Puis après un au revoir, Harry demande à parler à Drago et... Harry et Draco sont enfin ensemble. Mais oups ! Hermionne et Ron, qui eux aussi se sont déclarés leurs flammes et qui se sont réconciliés avec les autres membres de la famille Weasley, vont enfin pouvoir savoir comment se porte leur ami. Le hic c'est qu'ils tombent sur une jolie scène romantique des deux amoureux. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Ron réagis quand même bien et Hermionne aussi ! Mais bon on voit vite que plus il y pense, moins le roux aime ça. Et Dumbledore aperçoit une alerte de la plus haute importance au Manoir Potter…Une grande puissance magique utilisée ? En effet, les deux jeunes amoureux pour se protéger d'une attaque de mangemort, utilisent un grand sortilèges de protection qui envoi les mangemorts on ne sait où... Puis se fut le trou noir pour les deux garçons. Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey, grâce à Dumbledore, vont chercher les deux garçons en mauvais état et les ramènent à Poudlard. Comment réagiront les gens? À vous de voir

OUfff.... POuah, c'est long! Bon, est ce que j'ai tout dit??? Sinon, et bien venez me dire quoi.

Ah oui!!! POur les yeux qui changent de couleurs:

Harry, lorsqu'il est normal, a les yeux vert émeraude avec quelques petites lignes rouge et or. Mécontent et douleur= Rouge sang. Amour ou autres sentiments= or.

Drago, lorsqu'il est normal, a les yeux bleu gris. Mécontent= blanc argenté. Ressent de la douleur= Bleu foncé, presque noir. Amour ou autres sentiment= bleu royal.

**Harry Potter et le nouvel alli**

**Chapitre 13**

**Réalité ou bon comédien?**

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que deux jeunes hommes du nom de Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy était revenu à Poudlard. Mais ce dans un très mauvais état.

En effet, ils n'avaient pas montrer signe de vie sauf leur respiration basse et le mouvement de leur corps qui montaient et qui descendaient régulièrement. Leur situation ne s'était ni aggravée, au grand soulagement de Sirius, et ne s'était pas non plus améliorée. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à les sortir du semi coma dans lequel les deux adolescents étaient. Elle disait qu'aucune potion ou sort ne marchait sur eux. Que leurs flux magique était trop puissant pour ses simples potions et que les deux garçons ne pourraient s'en sortir que part eux même. Et leurs visages blêmes ne présageaient rien de bon.

La nouvelle de l'accident n'avait pas été publiée dans les journaux. Mais plusieurs personnes le savaient. Dumbledore l'avait dit à tout les membres de l'ordre. Donc Arthur l'avait dit à sa femme, qui elle l'avait crié un peu trop fort, et en fin de compte, tout les Weasley le savaient, jeunes ou vieux. Ron l'avait dit à Hermionne et ces deux là avaient décidé d'aller voir leur ami que les plus vieux le veuillent ou non. Alors après maintes supplications et enfin un accord, ils arrivèrent à Préau lard ( _Nda: dsl je ne sais plus comment ça s'écrit..:) si quelqu'un le sait, dites-moi le. _) par poudre de cheminette.

Ils étaient arrivés ce matin même et veillaient sur Harry et son "ami". Ron avait promis à Hermionne, après maints efforts, d'attendre qu'Harry leurs parlent de sa relation. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas supposés savoir. Alors ils attendraient.

Vers l'après midi, après un bon petit repas qui remontait un peu l'humeur du nouveau couple, Ron et Hermionne retournèrent à l'infirmerie. Sirius et Maugrey y étaient, Rémus devant venir plus tard. Ils s'installèrent près du brun, dos à Malefoy. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'étaient passé, Dumbledore ne leur disant que le stricte minimum: ils avaient fait un grand effort magique point barre. Ils ne savaient d'ailleurs absolument rien sur la prophétie des Dragons et tout compte fait, c'était mieux ainsi! Hermionne ne se livrerait pas dans une course folle à la bibliothèque pour trouver une quelconque hypothèse et Ron ne se ferait pas plus de sang d'encre. Car il s'en faisait, malgré le fait que son meilleur ami soit avec une fouine et qu'il était partit sans rien leur dire.. quoique cela il le comprenait mieux puisque c'était en partie de sa faute.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la personne dans le lit derrière eux bougea. Ils se tournèrent, pendant que Maugrey et Sirius partaient chercher Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Car cette dernière était justement partie voir le directeur une demi heure avant.

Le blond ouvrit avec peine les yeux, aimant la douce chaleur que lui procurait ce lit, malgré qu'il soit beaucoup moins confortable que celui du Manoir de son amour. Justement, il ne sentait pas sa présence et c'est ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma après avoir vu un visage aux cheveux roux le regarder. Après un moment, il réouvrit un œil et revu le même visage. Il soupira un : _" Hé merde..."_ puis s'assis le plus confortablement dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient devenus beaucoup plus blancs que d'habitude, presque argenté. Et une douleur dans son dos se fit sentir. Après un moment à serrer les dents sous la douleur, il remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard puis se remémora les derniers évènements au manoir Potter. Il se rappelait la douleur lancinante et les yeux de son Harry, d'un rouge profond, mais pleins d'amour. Cette pensée lui donna le tournis.

Ron prit enfin la parole:

- _Je vois que tu es toujours le même Malefoy_, siffla-t-il, recevant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes par Hermionne.

- J_e ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais mes bonnes habitudes Weasley_, répondit le blond du tac au tac. _Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je réagirais mieux en voyant ta face de belette écrasée en me réveillant._

- _Je sais bien, tu préfères mieux voir celle de quelqu'un d'autre enh?_ dit le roux, se rendant tout de suite compte de son erreur

Drago fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Comment pouvait-il... Non il devait faire allusion à quelqu'un d'autre, surement à Parkinson. Il détourna son regard et regarda un instant pas la fenêtre, ses yeux se plissant sous l'effet de la lumière du soleil. Ce moment fut tout de même assez long pour qu'Hermionne donne une forte claque derrière la tête de son amoureux. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut être jeune pour son âge_, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle reporta ses yeux sur le blond qui continuait à se remémorer les derniers moments avant le noir total. Se nouveau regard attira l'attention du blond en boxer qui retourna sa tête vers les deux "niais" devant lui. Il leur demanda en fronçant un peu les sourcils:

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?_

- _Ça te dérange?_ dit Ron, recevant un autre coup de coude. _Ailleuh!_ _Grrrr... Nous sommes venus voir notre ami_, répondit Ron, un peu plus doucement, se frottant les côtes.

- _Non, ça ne va pas être moi que ça va déranger_, répondit le blond en faisant un faible sourire malgré sa fatigue. _Je trouve même que c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être allez vous penser de demander pardon en même temps? Car je sais par expérience que vous avez fait beaucoup de peine à votre "ami". Mais un conseil, je ferais attention à vous quand il va se réveiller, i__l est d'humeur grognon le matin,_ continua le blond, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant à comment il mettait de meilleure humeur le brun.

- _On a pas besoin de tes conseils Malefoy, _rétorqua la frisée.

- _Tu vas arrêter de dire ce nom, ça me fatigue et si tu continu tu vas l'user, moldue._

Ron se retenu de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer, mais Hermionne qui le tenait par l'épaule l'aidait un peu aussi. Il cracha en se rassisant: _" Je me demande ce qu'Harry fait avec toi, pourriture."_

- _Surement plus de choses qu'avec toi, petite belette,_ ricana légèrement le blond. Ce dernier adorait énerver le roux, mais il se retenait tout de même un peu puisque c'était tout de même l'ami de son amoureux.

D'ailleurs, il chercha des yeux son compagnon et le vu, couché sur le lit à sa droite, blanc comme un drap, ses cheveux noirs collant à son visage, n'ayant aucun signe de vie. Il se leva rapidement, ne pensant pas à ce que les autres pourraient penser. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'une grande douleur le transperça, partant de son dos plus précisément. Il tomba à genoux devant le lit de son amour avec un petit cri de douleur, passant entre le mince espace que les deux chaises lui offraient. Le garçon dans le lit se réveilla en sursaut, serrant les draps du lit entre ses doigts. Le blond serra les dents et les poings et essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'un doloris, mais lorsque l'on ne s'y attends pas, la douleur fait toujours plus mal. ( Nda: pas de commentaire sur cette phrase...)

Lorsque la douleur passa, le blond remarqua que le jeune homme en face de lui s'était réveillé. Il se leva prudemment sur ses deux jambes puis s'assit aussi tranquillement près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, oubliant les deux autres qui les regardaient les yeux grands ouvert. Drago, qui était toujours dos aux autres, donna un baiser dans le cou d'Harry. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille: _" Je pensais que tu étais mort... Ne me fais plus jamais une frousse comme ça Potter..."_

Harry, sur qui son regard ne s'étais que posé sur Drago, aperçu enfin ses deux "amis", si l'on puit dire. Il marmonna un _"Hé! merde..."_qui fit lever les sourcils aux trois autres personnes de 5ème. Le blond se rappela enfin la présence de l'autre couple et délia le brun de son étreinte, toutefois en restant assis près de lui. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore décida d'entrer dans la pièce accompagner de Pomfresh, Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey.

Dumbledore arqua un peu les sourcils devant ce silence mais commença tout de même à parler:

- _Bon et bien je vois que nos deux jeunes hommes sont réveillés._

Cette phrase lui valut deux regards empli de colère venant tout droit des deux jeunes visés dans la phrase. Dumbledore ne fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à parler.

_- Jeunes hommes, sachez que je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la moral. Je me rend bien compte aujourd'hui que vous étiez comme deux oiseaux en cages et qu'un jour ou l'autre vous alliez en sortir, de mon gré ou de force. De plus, j'aimerai que vous viendriez me voir tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, si possible au plus vite. Nous avons une affaire privé et très urgente à régler. _

Le blond et le brun froncèrent les sourcils à cette remarque en ce jetant un coup d'œil puis Harry éleva la voix.

_- D'accord nous viendrons. Laissez nous le temps de nous habiller un peu plus._

_- Bien, _acquiesça le vieil homme.

Il se dirigea vers la porte suivit des trois autres plus vieux puis se retourna vers l'infirmière et dit: _" Ah oui Pompom, veuillez donner une potion anti-douleur pour ces jeunes gens. Je croit que cela leur ferait du plus grand bien. Et un morceau de chocolat avec ça aussi."_

_-Bien Albus, _conclut l'infirmière.

Puis en un signe de tête, les quatre hommes sortirent, bientôt suivit de Ron et Hermionne qui se firent sortir de l'infirmerie par une infirmière surchargée. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sorti deux potion de couleur bleu qui sentait assez bizarre et elle les tendit aux deux jeunes amoureux qui étaient toujours assis sur le lit. Ils la burent avec une grimace, trouvant que cela goûtait la même chose que sentait leur linge de Quidditch après un match, ce qui veut dire pas vraiment bon...

L'infirmière fit apparaître deux paires de jeans avec deux T-shirts, un rouge et un bleu, ainsi que deux Pull noirs et les sous-vêtements adéquats. Ils s'habillèrent l'un après l'autre derrière le rideau du lit puis remercièrent l'infirmière avec un sourire. Ils sortirent et dès qu'Harry eut refermé la porte, son compagnon le prit dans ses bras, étant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Le brun, un peu sous le choc au début, se laissa faire puis murmura dans l'oreille de la personne accroché à lui: _" Je t'aime tellement Drago" _en lui donnant un doux baiser dans le cou.

_- Oh Harry! Je n'aurais jamais dû proposer de faire ce sort. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, _essaya de se faire pardonner le blond en relevant la tête. _Tu aurais pu y passer par ma faute._

_- Faut pas t'en faire mon amour, on va retourner au manoir tout de suite après que avoir parler à Dumbledore. Et arrête de dire que tu es un idiot! _

_- Sûr? _interrogea Drago en mettant ses mains autour du cou de son amoureux.

_- Absolument,_ répondit Harry en le rapprochant près de lui.

Le brun déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du blond et se rapprocha le plus possible de l'autre. Puis avec un sourire, ce dernier repoussa gentiment le blond en disant: _" Je t'adore quand tu fais ça..."_ Le brun reprit possession des lèvres de son tendre et cher amour et échangea un baiser que le blond approfondit en laissant passer une douce langue dans sa bouche. C'était un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour que seul deux âmes sœurs pouvaient rendre si passionné.

Drago poussa son aimé vers le mur et se colla le plus possible contre son torse. Il voulait le sentir près de lui. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés pour toujours. C'était comme si un courant électrique les traversait et les rendaient complètement fou. Ils reprirent leurs esprits quelques minutes plus tard et après un magnifique sourire échangé, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré la rougeur sur leurs joues.

Ron et Hermionne, qui attendait que les deux autres sortent, entendirent une porte se fermer. Alors ils se levèrent et allaient se montrer lorsqu'ils virent Drago sauter dans les bras de son Harry. Puis après un court échange, ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser qui s'avéra assez passionné vu la position dont le couple était rendu. Quelques instants plus tard et ils quittaient vers le bureau. Mais Ron et Hermionne n'étaient pas capable de dire quoique se soit. Ils étaient "scotchés" sur place. Puis après un moment Ron s'exclama, revenant à la réalité et complètement furax : _" Il joue dans le dos d'Harry et il fait tout pour le mettre contre nous! Regarde ça mignonne, il bluffait complètement! Je le déteste! Il veut ramener Harry à son maître! Il va y goûter!!" _

Mais sa mignonne restait impassible. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser pour une fois. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire en la scène qu'elle avait vu, donc en Malfoy, ou non. Mais une chose était certaine: si le blond bluffait, il était un superbe comédien.

fin du chapitre

_Je sais, vous allez me dire que c'est court et c'est vrai! Et surtout que ça l'a été très long avant que le chapitre sorte enfin de mon imagination! je suis vraiment désolée! J'espère que vous êtes pas fâché! Je vais essayer de faire pas mal plus rapidement le prochain chapitre! Mais avant, je vais faire le chapitre de Nobody's listening et Troubles noirs. J'ai déjà commencé ce dernier en fait. Donc a tout le monde!! **Et une tite review svp **_

_Chow! Anda_ 8)


	14. vraiment terminé

Bon et bien comme le dit le titre de ce « chapitre », c'est la fin de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est la fin de mes quatre fics : **_H.P. et le nouvel allié_**, **_Seul au monde, Troubles noirs _** et **_Nobody's Listening._**

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit pour me décider si oui ou non j'arrêtais ces fics… Je dois dire que ça m'a prit pas mal de temps a m'y faire, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une suite potable mais par manque d'imagination et de temps, je ne suis plus en mesure de continuer. Je doit dire que le fait que ma fic H.P. et le nouvel allié soit une fic juste après le tome3 ne m'a pas aidé, puisque maintenant il y a trois nouveaux vrais tomes que J.K. Rowling a sorti…

J'avais écrit dans mon profil qu'elles étaient arrêtée momentanément, mais maintenant c'est définitif. Si quelqu'un voudrait continuer une des fics, voudrait la réécrire à sa manière ou bien me dire tout simplement son point de vue ( en espérant que je ne me fasse pas trop crier des noms…) et bien écrivez moi un mail ou une review.

Aller voir mon profil pour plus de détails, et la suite des événements… Si jamais par miracle j'ai des idées.

Ps. Dernière chose, si vous voulez, je suis en train d'écrire une fic avec Dinoushette, elle s'intitule : **Délires culinaires. ** Notre pseudo c'est **D.M. & T.A.** La fic est bientôt terminée mais c'est fort probable qu'il y est une suite. Alors si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un petit tour.

Kisssouxxxx

Anda qui espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.


End file.
